Rising of the Phoenix Sky
by Nephlim-Diafire5
Summary: On October 14, the Sawada family saw a happy event, the birth of twins. The first-born son is loud and energetic loved by his parents and the quiet girl is ignored and hated. Only the oldest cares and loves her but her destiny is written to do great things. Can she overcome the obstacles that lie ahead and find hope? Or is it consumed by despair and madness?
1. Chapter 1

**CHAPTER 1**

 **Hello guys here Author-san,** **I just want to warn you that this fanfic is already on Wattpad with at least more than 25 chapters. I don't own any characters from Kateyoshi Hitman Reborn or just the manga as well as some characters from some mangas. Only OCs belong to me.**

 **(≧∇≦)/(≧∇≦)/(≧∇≦)/(≧∇≦)/(≧∇≦)/(≧∇≦)/(≧∇≦)/(≧∇≦)/(≧∇≦)/(≧∇≦)/(≧∇≦)/(≧∇≦)/(≧∇≦)/(≧∇≦)/(≧∇≦)/**

 _"Thought"_

"Speak"

14 October 14 October with the hospital of Namimori:

POV 3rd person

"Congratulation Mr. and Mrs. Sawada! You have twins in perfect health it's a boy and a girl!" Declare Doctor Yamasaki, he passes the two babies one crying and the other smile to them. They take the older who cries and leaves the youngest in his arms.

 _"How can they forget that they have another child!_ " think furious the doctor.

"Come on don't cry anymore mama is here. Kyaa! He is too cute you don't think Honey, Ieyasu?" She says looking at her husband and son. "I will call you Nobuyoshi." She names smiling to her baby in her arms. "Of course that he is cute, is our son after all and Nobuyoshi is beautiful name!

Ieyasu (Giotto) POV

"He is too cute you don't think Honey, Ieyasu?" Oka-san said, I smile but I look immediately towards the angry doctor who carries my little sister.

 _"Okaasan and Otousan did not see the other baby?_ "

"Excuse me but you forget your daughter if you do not want her please sign the paper." Declare the doctor frowning his eyes really angry. "Oh!" Says okaasan a little surprised but it was forced to me.

"We take it." Says otou-san indifferent, "It will be called Tsunayoshi!" Declared otousan with a weird look.

 _"Otou-san has a strange look he seems to think of something else, and why you give her a boy's name? I've never seen otousan like this before and I don't like that."_ I thought, looking at my father.

"Ne Otousan can have my imouto?" I say before Otousan takes her in his arms.

"Of course you can!" smiled otou-san.

The doctor passed my imouto in my arms, as soon as I had it, she looked at me and smiled to me, being captivated by her smile I am making the promise to always protect her.

Iemitsu POV

"Excuse me, but you have forgotten your daughter if you do not want her please sign the paper. " The doctor said with an angry air, I look to the baby in his arms

 _"A girl! She looks so weak moreover I don't feel any flames in her, she is not worth anything to us. A disgrace to our bloodline! It will be a boy to protect and serve my sons!"_ I thought trying to take it in my arms.

"We take it," I said, Nana glares coldly at me a 'we don't need this thing' I look at her and whisper a 'I explain you later'.

"You will be called Tsunayoshi!" I was going to take it in my arms when I hear my Ieyasu saying hold out his arms.

"Ne otousan can have my imouto?"

"Of course you can!" I smiled as he held it in his arms and his blue eyes brighten into orange.

" _Sky flame and a powerful one, I must tell this to Nono!"_ I thought smirking to myself feeling my dreams will come true, I have just to make some _arrangements_.

When we get home I explain to Nana why we keep the girl away from the ears of Ieyasu, when I finished explained she agrees reluctantly to this and she would train it too becomes an accomplished and _obedient_ woman. Having finished discussing Ieyasu comes to us while saying.

"I am too glad to have a cute little sister and a brother!"

I and Nana look at each other and smile happily at him. "Glad that you're happy with your little brother." We sing Nana and me happy to have two beautiful children.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

 **Merry Christmas to everyone, hope you** **have a good holiday!**

 **(=^∇^*=)(=^∇^*=)(=^∇^*=)(=^∇^*=)(=^∇^*=)(=^∇^*=)(=^∇^*=)(=^∇^*=)(=^∇^*=)**

"Speak"

 _"Thought"_

 ** _Four years later:_**

POV 3rd person

"Tadaima!"shout two boys and a girl returning from school. "Okaeri Ie-kun, Yoshi-kun!" Says their mother with a happy smile ignoring her daughter Tsunayoshi. Sad because her mother ignores her again, she goes upstairs read a book that her older brother Ieyasu gave her in her room, while the two boys talk about how was their day. The eldest leaves to go his homework with his sister while the youngest remains with his mother to get her attention, contrary to that you may believe Nobuyoshi have ordinary grade compared to his brother and sister.

"Ne Okaasan Dame-Tsuna has again better notes than me." Whined Nobuyoshi with fake tears upset not being praised by his teacher.

"Daijobu, I'll take care of her after. " Nana said softly with a threatening and hateful tone. Nobuyoshi goes to do his homework with a smirk in his face.

(1 hour later)

"Tsunayoshi, Ie-kun give me a hand for the meal and to put the table!" Shout Nana from the kitchen.

"Haii!" answers Tsuna and Giotto.

It's always Tsunayoshi who help in the kitchen because Nana doesn't want her dear Ie-kun to be hurt and Ieyasu, who puts the table. Some minutes later when the meal is served and Nobuyoshi comes to eat with a smirk. At the end of the meal, Nana suggests (or orders) to Tsunayoshi to do the dishes and says.

"Ne Ie-kun be a good boy and help your brother to do his homework?"

"Um!" Answer the blond smiling has his mother.

"Yoshi I will help you go to our room!" Nobuyoshi grumbles but not protest. When the two boys are in their room, a heavy silence settled in the kitchen when Tsunayoshi finished the dishes her mother violently grabs her.

"Tsunayoshi-kun~ you still had got good marks to what I heard, what I've said about this?" Said Nana with a smile full of animosity.

"To have b-bad notes at school and all-always let Yoshi-kun have friends and protect him." Stutter the girl with fear and tears in her eyes.

"Then why you do not do it!" Retorts back the mother beating Tsunayoshi in the stomach

"What a disobedient girl you are! From now you will listen to all we say, you understand?" Ordered Nana with a glance full of hatred. Tsunayoshi shakes her head leaving no choice to accept crying in pain. Smiling satisfied the mother goes into the living room watching TV while her daughter was struggling to climb stairs.

Tsuna POV

"Okaeri Ie-kun, Yoshi-kun !" Say okaasan ignoring me again, so I go up in my room to read the books that Gio- gave me. A few minutes later Gio-nii enters my room and proposed to me to do our homework together, I accept happy spending time with my brother. We finish our homework quickly. We talk about everything and nothing and we play together until okaasan calls us.

"Tsunayoshi, Ie-kun give me a hand for the meal and put the table!" We answer her and go down to help her, it is always me who helps to make the meals. She gives me indications for this how to do this with a weary and indifferent tone. When Gio-nii finished putting the table smile and congratulates him,

"I have never been praised for that I did."I thought sadly.

Gio-nii noticing my sadness, he smiled at me and praised me during the meal because it was good. At the end of the meal, oka-san suggests to Gio-nii to help Yoshi-nii to do his homework and me to do the dishes, I watch Yoshi- who growl displeased. Yoshi- does not like Gio- who has good grades but never shows it in public, in front of our parents or in front of him. But now that worries me is that I have the feeling that something bad is going to happen. After I finished the dishes, okaasan calls me brutally.

"Tsunayoshi-kun you still had good marks to what I heard, what did I say about this?" Said okaasan with a smile full of animosity.

"To have b-bad grades at school and al-always let Yoshi-kun have friends and-and protect him." I stuttered in fear with tears in my eyes.

"So why do you not do it?" she says hitting me in the stomach.

"What a disobedient girl you are! From now on you will listen to all that we said, you understand?" Says okaasan with a hateful look and whipping me again sometimes with her spatula. I shake my head to say yes, crying in pain. Smiling satisfied she goes to the living room watching TV while I struggle to climb the stairs. Staggering towards the bathroom, I heal my wounds without getting my clothes dirty which consists of jeans and an orange hooded sweatshirt for boys even my underwear is for boys.

"Why all my clothes are for a boy, they were all at Gio-nii when he was my age and why treats me like a boy?Why should I enrol in school as a boy? "I thought if I bring good grades I would be praised by okaasan but instead I get slammed because Yoshi-nii was not complimented for his notes.

I put an old pajama of Gio-nii, or there's a lion on a sky background. When I enter my room and daze few seconds and then stumble.

"Tomorrow my classmates will find another reason to bully me, and Yoshi-nii will lead them" I thought sighing.

I lie in my bed, and I start to cry putting my head in my pillow to stifle the sounds of my crying.

"Why okaasan, Otousan and Yoshi-nii hates me? I always do that they tell me, make breakfast and now must make the Dame! When will I be loved? Only Gio-nii and Enma-kun love me for what I am! Oka-san does not call me 'Tsu-chan' and forces me to dress as a boy and Yoshi-nii calls me "Dame-Tsuna" and hits me in secret. Why I'm not loved, why Kami-sama?"

And I fell asleep dreaming and hoping that one day I will be loved.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

"Speak"

"Thought"

~2 years later →→

Tsuna POV

Tomorrow it's my birthday or rather Nobuyoshi's birthday, Nana-san and Iemitsu-san talked about this birthday being special.

 _"What would it be special when there are no Gio-nii who is in Italy with the Iemitsu boss?! But what can I do there! Already I have to bring groceries at home (sigh) but now I have someone to protect me from my evil brother's sbires. He's a little scary and bites to death with his tonfas anyone who threatens the tranquillity of Namimori."_

At our first meeting shortly after Gio-nii left, he only attacked the bullies who disturbed the tranquillity of Namimori by naming me as a herbivore like everyone else. The demon of Namimori Hibari Kyoya decided after several altercations with me and the brutes (→ Nobuyoshi's sbires and others) to escort me.

"Herbivore, you attract those weak herbivores, from now on I'll walk you to your house."

That what he said with his steel and warm eyes. From there (mostly) every time I'm going to run some errands or the rare times I go outside (the days when Nana-san is with her friends or Nobuyoshi goes to his training and football match otherwise she is not allowed to go out) he escorts me patrolling in Namimori and becoming the only friend I have in the city right now. And yes, two weeks later after Gio-nii left Enma-kun my best-friend went with his father to join his cousin with his little sister in their hometown, leaving me alone to face mockery and bullies. But I don't blame him he had good reasons and he must stay with his family he loves them here.

 _Little Flashback:_

"Gomen Tsu-chan *hic* to leave you alone with the bullies and your family." he said tears streaming from his red eyes.

"Daijobu you'll be with your whole family, you should be happy right?" I said with smile sheepishly looking at the compass in his red eyes full of tears.

"Yes, I am, but it breaks my heart that you stay alone in this hell, but I promise, I promise to come back here for you!" He said with determination to see again his best friend. A little surprised I replied "Uhm! This is a promise. We'll meet again!" I said very happily doing a pinkie promise with him.

 _End of Flashback_

Two months after our arrangement, Kyo-chan (who I would never say out loud without being bite to death) discovered that I was not a Dame but very smart for my age but still not find that I'm a girl. And yes with this boy clothes and this boy haircut everyone thinks I'm a boy and I have to keep this a secret, I don't want another reason to Nana-san to beat me again. But for Kyo-chan He begins to call me omnivore or usagi all depends on his mood since the day some mobsters attack us.

 _Flashback :_

"But wouldn't it be our little skylark? Ohh~ as I see you protect Dame-Tsuna..., you sent my brother to the hospital the last time you met and now you're gonna pay!" Said one of the gangsters with a fierce smile.

 _"They are idiots. They have no chance to win."_ I thought with pity, I observed Kyo-chan who is super annoyed.

"Moving in flocks is the kind of trick used by weakly animals to survive, for disturbed the peace of Namimori Kamikorose!" He said, rushing toward them with his tonfas. Just after few minutes the fight started only two opponents remained to fight again, the fight will end soon but why my gut tells me if I don't help Kyo-chan now I will regret it. I anticipated when suddenly I see one of them pull out a gun and point it at Kyoya.

I acted without hesitation I pushed the assailant in time when he shoots and... BANG ! I heard the detonation during my fall with the aggressor, luckily the brute was knocked out against the wall. I quickly saw that Kyo-chan beat the last gangster and went to me threatening to hit me with his tonfas.

"Herbivore who told you to interfere in my fight, for this KamiKorosu!" Said Kyo-chan angry trying to hit me.

I dodged his attack. I barely noticed his smirk and the "omnivore" that I see blood on Kyo-chan's arm.

"Hibari-san stop you're hurt!" I said in panicking.

"Don't order me omnivore." He growled back trying to hit me again.

I frowned and made me on **MOTHER-HEN MODE ON.**

"Stop being stubborn right now Kyoya! You almost died if I did not intervene!" I said furious in a scary tone, Kyoya stopped his move stunned.

"Come here, I'll heal your arm and don't tell me it's nothing! It's a bullet that hurt you anyway. You should pay more attention to you!" I scolded him.

Kyoya didn't move an inch and let himself be bandaged when it was finished, he looked at the bands around his arm then I glared *pouted adorably* then I embraced him sobbing.

"Please pay more attention to you! There are people who care about you, me, your family... And I hate to see you hurt..." I plaided looking at him with my teary eyes.

 **(Me : Shame on you Kyoya to make Tsu-chan cry / Kyoya :... * butterfly bouncing in my stomach * / Me: Allo Kyoya?)**

After a moment, Kyo-chan interrupted our embrace, moving away from me and turning away from me, I was wiping my face when he said.

"Hn, stop crying usagi, this doesn't suit you." Then he took me home holding my hand with a hint of blush in his face.

 _End of Flashback_

This day I was so happy not because he called me omnivore or usagi because he considered me as a friend, so we start talking about us. He told me that he had an older brother like me, he likes small animals or rather I discovered when he feeds some stray cats and birds. Then I told him about my family's hatred and the abuse towards me then Gio-nii who went to Italy with Iemitsu-san. When he heard I was abused by my family, he wanted to bite them to death. Today before leaving me alone he told me (in Hibari way) to come to the tree behind the shrine our usual appointment, maybe he will give me a birthday present? When I get home, I see Nana-san humming happily as Iemitsu-san is coming home tonight, completely ignoring me I put down and put away the groceries and then go to my room. As soon as I enter my room, I go directly to the Gio-nii's laptop (he had for his 5 years) who gave me secretly before leaving for Italy.

 _Flashback :_

"Gio-nii... please don't leave..." I said sobbing clinging to him. He looked at me sadly.

"I don't have a choice Tsuna. I have to go..." He said with a sad smile hugging me tightly. "I left my laptop in your room don't let Nobuyoshi take it, it for you and only you, my cute and intelligent Imouto." He whispered kissing my forehead.

 **(Me: you have a fixation on your sister? /Giotto: No! I'm just protecting my cute little sister from this dangerous world! (*≥ x ≤*) /Me: Sister complex at 100 % it may be worse so at 200% )**

After Gio-nii left, I went to my room and watched the computer on my desk, I noticed a piece of paper with the writing of Gio-nii, my intuition tells me that I have to hide the computer and the note immediately, as soon as I finish hiding the computer Yoshi-nii brutally opens the door. "Since there is no longer Ieyasu to protect you, you're going to be my punching bag and toy every day." He told me with a cruel smile and malicious eyes. After he finished beating me and left with Nana-san I clean the blood on my clothes and on the floor and start reading the note left by Gio-nii ignoring the pain.

 ** _Dear little sister, if you're reading this is that I'm already gone with Otousan in Italy, as you can see I gave my laptop for you so you wouldn't be bored. I hope you will make yourself more friends like Enma. (Not boys, just girl friends!)_**

 ** _PS: Do not use the computer to do illegal things like hacking! (◣_◢)_**

I giggled when I finish reading "Gomen Gio-nii I always wanted to try to hack."

 _End of Flashback_

It was from that day that I began to hack, at the beginning, it was on small tourism sites, little industries, etc. But when I wanted to hack the company of Iemitsu-san the security was a little too high for me by chance I have not drawn so far. So I decided when I will have enough experience I will hack into Iemitsu-san's job and today is the big day! I manage to sneak between their defence so easily now and here ~~! * Ping *

"Let's see what you're doing Iemitsu-san ~?" And what they say « At times truth may not seem probable.»(quote from Nicolas Boileau, culture moment pliz) I learn that my family is part of the Mafia: Iemitsu-san is part of the CEDEF, Nana-san was an assassin on behalf of CEDEF and Gio-nii is a candidate for the position of Vongola Decimo.

Many questions running through my head: _"My family are bad people?_ _Gio-nii went to Italy to become the future boss of Vongola? Flames? What's this? A kind of superpower?"_

But my eyes are on my profile, there... just my name, my birthday and the description that I am useless, weak and below the why I'm still here.

" _What?!_ _The fact that I have a male name, dressed as a boy, do the housework, the cooking, shopping and all its aims to make me an obedient slave, a disposable tool that they can discard!_ _"_ I thought terribly trembling, wanting to believe that it was just a nightmare.

"From birth, I was never wanted, they decided that my life was unimportant and that my life would serve and protect their beloved sons."

I mutter crying. My intuition is suddenly on alert but decides to ignore it too overwhelmed by the revelation, suddenly the door opens violently showing Iemitsu frowning with a satisfied smile and then turns into a cruel smile when he saw the computer.

POV 3rd person

"This filth besides being useless, she is also a thief!" Say Iemitsu sadistically, he grabs Tsunayoshi hair violently and drags her down the stairs and throws her into the living room.

"This shit has Ieyasu's computer in her room." Stat Iemitsu furax slapping Tsuna several times.

"What?! Dame-Tsuna has his computer during the whole year and told us anything?" Shout Nobuyoshi with an irritated tone giving her a kick in the stomach doesn't like that she lied to him. Ignoring the crying of pain of Tsunayoshi the matriarch chuckles.

"Let's not damage the commodity even if it was a waste of time to keep it, it has value for our buyers." She says playfully not sparing a glance toward her daughter.

"I should have sold it from the beginning but the money we receive will largely offset the expenses and even we can buy gifts for Nobu for his birthday." Declare Iemitsu annoyed but with a cheerful face thinking about the money, on the other hand, the son claims.

"Otousan, Okaasan please I can have the last console?"

He pleads with puppy eyes and without waiting for their reply he left to Tsunayoshi chamber recover the computer.

Tsunayoshi, lying on the floor looks at them crying in horror as if getting rid of someone was usual. Suddenly you can hear a car outside. A smile grows on their faces.

"Looks like they've arrived, now you will not be between our legs anymore." Nana announced cheerfully while Iemitsu grabbed Tsuna's hair and dragged her outside. But she struggles with all her strength, that annoyed him and give her a punch so violent Tsuna lose consciousness.

"Do not damage it too much ~~ it seems that girl has inherited the mettle of the Young Lion" speak the stranger in a mocking tone, Iemitsu, on the other hand, looks at him with a disgusted and reply.

"This nuisance has stopped gesticulating. You have prepared the money?" A man in black comes to take the girl and throwing her at the back of the van.

"Of course, here's your money ~~." he says enchanted to have a priceless treasure giving him a suitcase containing the money. Iemitsu takes the suitcase and goes to his house without saying a word as the van starts and leaves.

14 October XXXX :

POV of a loner

Under a certain tree in a shrine in the middle of the afternoon, an 8-year-old boy rant with impatience, we can see a black aura appear around him.

 _"The omnivore has the nerve to make me wait!"_ He thought bitterly, he waits a few minutes looking at the orange rabbit-shaped stuffed animal in his hand. A few seconds later he leaves the temple with a monstrous aura, tonfa in his hands, he bites to death all the people he meets. Arriving at home, he heard someone shout his name, inspecting the older boy with pompadour haircut (if you see who is well, I hope the haircut name like this) panicked running towards him out of breath.

"Kyoya-san Tsu..." Heard Hibari Kyoya, that irritated him even more, then with a powerful and firm voice he says; "Speak!"

The other boy caught his breath as soon, and he speaks hesitated. "There were a car accident and a death..." He says with a voice that ended like a whisper. Seeing that he did not say everything he replies to him.

"Continue" squinting his eyes with the impression that he will hear not to please him. Tetsuya continues with a voice full of remorse.

"The person who died in the accident is... Tsunayoshi-san..." He closes his eyes hoping not to be beaten to death, but nothing happens. The reaction of the young hearing the news freezes him to the core that his tonfas almost fell but recovers quickly and directly go home.

 _"Impossible! Unacceptable! He can't die! Not like this! He promised!_ _"_ Kyoya thought, hitting the wall with his fist, few drops of blood flowing from his hand. Footsteps approaching the saddened boy, an older person having the same appearance with platinum hair, arrives at the corner of the hallway of the house ready to scold him but refrained seeing the state of the boy and then after a second turn around.

The boy lost in his thought not having felt the presence of him at the moment continues to hit the wall of his fist. _"I could not protect him because I was too weak!"_ He regrets convincing that it was his fault. After calm down, he let himself fall down and looks in his other hand the orange plush.

"Sorry Tsunayoshi, my only friend for not able to protect you and being so strong as you said."

Somewhere in Italia :

"Where am I?"

Tsunayoshi asks waking up, she looks around panicked and realizes that she is in a cage with 5 other children around her age which are in the same condition she is: scared, angry and sadness is reflected in their eyes. But the thing that struck her the most was the smell of metal and blood, the screams of the other children in the other cages, whether of pain or madness and medical devices stain with blood. For a few minutes, Tsunayoshi remains silent, wondering why she is there until a man in a blue blouse stain with blood hits our cage.

"Oooh ~ our new tools are awake, you know why you are here, aren't you? You know you've been either sold or abandoned by your family." He says in Italian with a mischievous look.

" But now a new life awaits you as future weapons for our Estreano famiglia and as you are the best materials we will make you invincible!" He announces excitedly and then he leaves laughing like a madman. Tsunayoshi trembles with fear and anger because what he said is absolutely true when thinking about what happened before, clenching her fists she repeated "no" like a mantra.

Then she pulls herself together, taking stock of the situation:

1 • She is in Italy because the crazy man spoke in Italian.

2 • She was sold as experimental material to create humanoid weapons (I do not know if I explain it well I'm too lazy to think about something else -)

3 • She is with other children with different nationalities: French, Chinese, English, Russian...( She can speak these languages after all she is a genius)

In the tears and whispers of her cellmates, Tsunayoshi was in the process of talking to one the children to comfort when six men in blouses arrive. One of them opens the cage and the others force the children into an operating room and straps them, Tsunayoshi doesn't struggle against the others knowing it's useless, the men in blouses tied them to the tables of operation one after the other. After a moment the crazy man of early entered the room with pockets of frosted blue liquid and happily declares.

"As a welcome gift your first experiment will be a small injection that will see your true colors, it will just be a little bit hurt." Tsunayoshi's intuition goes on alert as if he said _'this injection will make you suffer even if the liquid has a beautiful_ color _'_ , as soon as the liquid begins to be injected into her blood a thousand needle pain begins to hit her.

 _"A little bit hurt? Ha! even Iemitsu blows did not hurt me as much!_ _"_ Tsunayoshi thought, clenching the teeth of pain, cries of pain of the other children are heard in the room, she looks at the men in blouses and the crazy man watching them suffering and then she fainted. Tsunayoshi came back to her breathlessness before the others. Her whole body ached and she was soaked with sweat, she started to look at the other children around her and she observed that all the children with flames lying on their bodies: reds, oranges, yellows, greens, blues, indigos and violets? Sometimes they have one, two or even three! She was paralyzed and fascinated at what she saw then her gaze focused on her body and she found that she has seven of them. Suddenly an excited voice is heard when the other children start to wake up.

"Congratulazioni bambini ! You have passed your Dying Will Flames revealing test! And you have all good results!" The crazy man starts wiggling towards me with a sardonic smile that fears her to the bones.

"You will make good weapons for the Estreano famiglia and especially you! You have all the Dying Will Flames of the Sky, a real and beautiful rainbow!" He laughs madly pointing at me with a happy tone. Tsunayoshi starts to tremble in fear and crying because she knows it's only the beginning.


	4. Chapter 4

**CHAPTER 4**

"Thought"

"Speak"

 **'A whisper...'**

2 years later:

A 7-year-old girl wakes up from an operating table with great difficulty after a doubtful and painful experience and more. She has gold ambers eyes and semi-wavy brown hair and a pale complexion as if she was anaemic. She discovers that the room has no guards or scientists and that her straps are removed, without thinking she leaves the secret room weakly and discovers the corpses of Estreano staff on the floor. She continues to explore with her weak forces the bloody corridors until she hears unknown voices. Continuing her way to the voices, she sees a man with a medium-long silver hair, a boy older than her with a crown on his head and a baby wearing a black outfit with a hood covering their eyes and a frog on his head.

" VOOIII! These guys from Estraeno are too weak!" Shouted the silver-haired man slicing a researcher with his sword.

"Ushsihsi ~ this mission is insignificant for the prince." Discuss the other young man with the hooded baby, this one answers him with an indifferent tone. "Muu ~~ as long as I get paid."

The girl looks at the door quietly, but it was brief because the silver-haired man noticed her.

"VOOIII! Shity prince, are you sure all the kids have been evacuated?" Exclaimed the swordsman.

 **'Rain, a cutting rain, a pride predator...'**

"Of course the prince has evacuated them all, they are outside with the pervert." Answered the blond.

 **'Storm, a sharp storm, a sloth prince...'**

"VOI! So why there is a kid at the corner of the door!" Refuted the man waving his sword.

"Mu ~ Kid comes here, why are you here and not with others?" Asked the baby hooded.

' **Mist** **, a greedy mist, one of the rainbow, cursed...'**

The girl obeys and gets weakly close to them without fear because her intuition tells her that they are dangerous but will not hurt her and they wear the same uniform of the man she saw in her dream.

"I was in the secret operating room CN-27." She said calmly, hearing that the three people look at each other and think the same thing.

 _"It's this girl who is the most powerful weapon that Estreano was creating!"_

But before saying anything the girl's intuition goes on alert, a man of Estreano points his gun at the hooded baby. She is the first to react by placing herself in front of the baby to protect her projecting Sky flames at the enemy, but the man fired the same time he receives the flames before succumbing. The bullet pierces the belly of the girl. The swordsman is the first to react by preventing the girl from collapsing on the ground.

"Go get the rescue team!" He said, the baby left first then followed the boy without saying a word. "Stay alive kid! "

The next day:

The girl wakes up in the soft morning light, looking around only wondering where she was. She tried to sit down, but a sharp pain made her fall. She looked to her right and saw the silver-haired man she had seen in the Estreano base and then a man with a green wick and sunglasses. The men are arguing, she closed her eyes.

Once again, she managed to be caught in another mess. But at least she understood that the other children were safe. Wiggling in her place, thinking about her brother, her "family" and her last two years in hell. They must be happy without her during those last two years.

"Finally awake, kid?" The girl looked at the swordsman, his eyes were an intense grey that looked like a hungry shark looking at his prey and then the man with sunglasses who behaves like a girl.

 **'Sun, a flashy sun, a lusty necrophile...'**

"Where am I?" She asked, her voice as soft as ever.

"The medical wing of the Varia. It was the only safe place we could take you since most of Estreano's kids are likely to be hunted by Estreano. However, half of the children were killed by the Estreano." Replied the silver-haired man. The ambers eyes of the girl became to orange angry.

"They killed them? Just like that? So the "weapons" they created will not be used against them?" She said upset. The eyebrows of the man with long hair rises. "How can they just kill them! They were also humans, so why? Why? They threw so many innocent lives..." She continued as tears fall from her eyes.

The guy with the silver hair closes one of his eyes always keeping an eye at her.

"That's life in the mafia. Girl gets used that's all." He says glancing at her.

"It's Tsuna. My name is...Tsunahime. What are yours?" Tsuna asks, wiping her tears changing her true name. The man smiled, delighted that Tsuna quickly recovered from the shock of the children's deaths. "Superbi Squalo, strategy captain of the Varia!" He replies proudly with a smirk.

"Haii ~ and I am Lussuria who will soon replace Squ-chan soon, call me Luss-nee please!" Say excitedly Luss-nee pushing Squalo to be in front of me.

"VOOIII ! Who you gonna replace me? I'm not dead to my knowledge!" Squalo angry shouts at him.

"Ara ~ but you will die because of the stress, look you lose your beautiful hair." Luss answered, justifying himself. Tsuna frowned, she had already heard of the Varia. It was a ruthless and violent assassination team that was known to be with one of the most powerful families: Vongola.

"Why did you save me?" She asks wanted to why they want to keep a stray, an abandoned child, Squalo gave her an impartial look.

"Ara ~ you saved one of us from a bullet, and we were here for our job little girl, we were on a mission to save and bring back the test subjects of the Estreano family..."

"...come with us, our stupid boss wants to see you." They explain each their turns.

Tsuna nods, get out of bed and follow the two members of the Varia. _"The Boss of the Varia?_ _What would he want with me?_ _"_ Tsuna thinks worrying to be used for something she hates.

Xanxus and the others wait patiently in the room watching for the arrival of the child who saved the life of one his subordinate. He detected her flames of the sky shortly after the kid was brought to the medical wing when he detected them it was like fresh air breeze for him.

There's a knock at the door. Squalo is the one who opens the door to let enter the child and Lussuria who went directly stand next to the baby, then a little girl with medium-length brunette hair and amber eyes enter. He still had the sensation of feeling powerful flames but not only Sky but others, his flame purr happily to be near her and don't want to be away from her. What really caught his attention is the bright eyes full of wisdom of the girl and the air which surrounds her.

Despite being a test subject for experimentation, the girl's eyes are pure as if she had just been born and not filled with rage and revenge. Moreover, it's like she lives in another world than us as she has lived more than them. Pointing to the girl to come closer, Xanxus wave his hand. Squalo gives the girl a little push forward, he and Luss cheering her with surprisingly good eyes and words.

To be able to charm Squalo was quite a surprise, this further increased the interest of Xanxus for the girl.

"Trash, do you have other flames than the sky?" Ask Xanxus seriously staring at her with his red eyes, surprising the child and all the people in the room who were now staring at the girl. She nods shyly knowing she can trust him, them, under the gaze of all the occupants of the room who are watching her carefully.

 **'Sky, a raging sky, and arrogant wrath...'**

"Show us." The girl seems to know what to do, so she closes her eyes and starts concentrating, seven brilliant flames representing the bright colors of the rainbow-lit her fingers. Xanxus eyes widen, like everyone else in the room, this girl has so much potential, even a blind man could see it. They now understand why she was named as the greatest weapon by Estraeno.

"Brat, where did you learn how to do that? " He asks patiently, with the possessive sensation of keeping her close to him, like a desire to protect her.

"My name is Tsunahime and in my case where I learned how to control my flames was the Estreano who formed me. They would turn me into the most powerful weapon for their family and dominate the Mafa." Explained Tsuna calmly no fearing the man in front of her.

"Then, brat" started Xanxus, "Do you want to join the Varia?" Tsuna almost choked herself.

"What?" She asks astonished. "I said do you want to join the Varia brat?" Repeat Xanxus camly. Tsuna blinks recovering quickly and answers him serenely knowing she has a lot of things to do in the future.

"I'm sorry, but I can't... but I want to pay off the debt I owe you when you saved my life." Xanxus closed his eyes and thought that a child like her, who have had horrible experiences at Estreano, may be able to return to a normal life? And did he want to see her leave? The answer is no. His flames purr furiously to keep her, to protect her all the cost even him want her to stay here.

Before saying anything someone suggests.

"You owe us nothing kid, you saved my life it's enough... Boss let's keep her temporarily for a few months to make her stronger enough to survive and you... have a way to provide your own needs isn't it? What do you think? The Estreano must be looking for escaped test subjects, especially multiple users like you." Declare the baby hooded, all members of the Varia are shocked by their proposal as if it was unusual.

Tsuna frowned slightly but kept her serene face. "It's true I just need a computer to collect and sell information." She said indifferently and calmly.

" _What this person says is true with my current strength outside they will quickly find me."_ Tsuna thought seriously. They are dismay by what she just said but quickly gets better "Mammon is right little girl, stay here, become strong enough to explore the world." Remarked the man with the mustache in a serious tone.

 **'Lightning, a loyal lightning, an envious knight...'**

"Ushishi ~ We were just missing a hacker in our ranks." Says the young Prince with a stray voice always grinning.

"If the Shity-prince says it then we are lucky." Reply Squalo nodding to himself.

"Mu ~ if you want so much to pay this debt we offer you to collect information for us in exchange we train you and you will live here during his few months, it's win-win."

Mammon says flying toward her, getting closer a little concerned to her answer. Tsuna wonder about their proposition, she will gain more than them and they not like Estreano even they are assassins they have a heart like every human so she decided.

"Okay, I accept your offer."


	5. Chapter 5

**CHAPTER 5**

 **HAPPY NEW YEAR! A BIT LATE SORRY, BUT I HOPE YOU SPEND GOOD HOLIDAYS!**

 **( ´ω｀ )ゞ✩°｡⋆⸜(ू｡•ω•｡)** **( ´ω｀ )ゞ✩°｡⋆⸜(ू｡•ω•｡)( ´ω｀ )ゞ✩°｡⋆⸜(ू｡•ω•｡)( ´ω｀ )ゞ✩°｡⋆⸜(ू｡•ω•｡)**

"Thought"

"Speak"

3rd POV

During the first two months, Tsuna continued training and hacking for the Varia. The day she accepted the deal to be a provisional member of the Varia, Lussuria gave her a huge room in the castle seen on the lake.

As she always loves read the first thing she did was to take books from the library: books about the mafia, languages, economics, cooking... She and Lussuria got along well from the start, Tsuna started calling him "Luss-nee" or rather he asked her to call him like that, they often talk about their passion for cooking or clothes (cosplay). When she cooks for the first time Lussuria gave her the compliment of being a great cook (and wife) and not just him all the cooks within the castle say even Xanxus later praised her cooking especially because for once he ate a good steak. When she was allowed out in the cities, she and Lussuria went shopping for her (especially cute clothes).

For the training in hand-fighting, Lussuria praised her to be a genius everytime she was able to beat him and copy his fighting style adding moves from other martial arts. For Tsuna, it was like second nature, anchored in her. She added some moves creating her own style, she watched many videos with a lot of martial art style, she works too hard for stopping moreover deep in her she is convinced that she knows how to fight for a long time even when she was in the Estreano.

With Squalo the training is difficult because he is specialist in swords to the misfortune of Tsuna who more adept of the hand-fighting, but she trains seriously hard to master the sword to the great pleasure of Squalo.

(In the future she will be able to compete against greatest swordsmen, to his great pleasure Squalo will cry how much he is proud like all big brother who loves their little sister.)

With Levi we can pass it, how can he learn anything to Tsuna?

Amassing information for their missions, Mammon advised her to create a bank account and take other independent offers to earn money. This shocked everyone but Tsuna guessed that she wanted to ask something from her intuition. (we know that Mammon is known for his greed to such a point that each request is paid.)

One day after their marketing lesson and illusions training Tsuna asks her a question that Mammon was not prepared.

"Something disturbs you?" After a few minutes of silence, she answers.

"Why did you save me?" Tsuna is surprised by this question because it's natural for her.

"Do you need a reason to help someone? I wanted at last used my life to save someone but I don't regret it and I cherish the time I spend together." Declared Tsuna with an honest smiling like she was the sun herself.

Mammon opens and shuts his mouth when suddenly Tsunahime hugs her, before Mammon to say anything about it that paid but let it go liking the warm embrace. Tsuna smiles at her then letting go of her embrace then left the room under the eyes of the arcobaleno. This moment no words can describe it. They let their flames talk in their place. The girl gains an aunt and harmonizes with a greedy mist when at the arcobaleno she feels again the warm sensation to be at home and gain hope. Since this day Tsuna and Mammon talk more often together around a milkshake while speaking about 'business', all the members of the Varia were disconcerted by this event, this earned her the respect of all the murderers of Varia.

The lessons of Dying Will Flames with Xanxus is doing well, despite its boorish appearance and character, he has the stuff of a good teacher, his explanations are clear and precise. He rapidly becomes an older brother figure, even Tsuna, thinks he drinks a lot of tequila and eats too much steak. When they have nothing to do, they spend their time together. They take nap together or go to the town like siblings.

About Ottavio well... We can say that this is the only member of the Varia that Tsuna does not like. And even that is going to hate him, indeed since her first meeting with him, he treated her like a new toy for the Varia or trying to use her one of his schemings while displaying the same look of the scientists of Estreano. Whenever they crossed each other, he looked at her from a distance with ulterior motives which are bad motives or when Tsuna observes him with the other members, he keeps the same attitude but Tsuna knows that he hates them to the core.

(For the ones who don't know look for the second novel Hidden-Bullet: Fiamma-X from the Reborn! Hidden Bullet Novel Series, for me guys with glasses are always bad.)

The training with Belphegor went without problems, but Tsuna can feel his hatred toward her. So Tsuna asked advices from her best ally in relationship matters: Lussuria. He advised her to prepare his favourite dishes and talk to him at the table without the rest of the group who will be on a mission. When the day arrived Tsunahime herself prepared the sushi and then dressed in a white fluffy little dress with orange and light pink lace then goes to Bel's room, she breathed a big blow and then knocked on the door. Belphegor opened the door and immediately growls when he saw her.

"What do you want?" He snarled, Tsuna ignored the remark and quickly replied excitedly.

"Dinner is served, there are maki, gyozas, soba, omurice, sashimi, miso soup, sushi and ramen." With a few seconds of silence, Bel answered in a detached tone.

"... Well, I'm coming, do not bother to wait for me." Tsuna delighted, goes to the dining room with a smile that reached her eyes. When the two young people started to eat the dishes on the table one smiled at the sight of the sushi dishes on the table but thought again and stop smiling because of the person in front of him. Then the other too busy to notice it, looking at how to start the conservation. Tsuna decided to follow her intuition and go straight for it.

"Bel-san do you ... hate me? I know I've been here for 2 months, but you've been avoiding me and you're talking to me differently, if I did something wrong, please tell me! " She said with a plaintive tone hesitant which words she wanted to use. He looked at her strangely and said coldly.

"It looks like the little peasant genius is starting to look like a princess, in addition to strutting you with your flames and powers..."

Tsuna suddenly hit the table surprising the young boy. "I never wanted those powers! How many lives were sacrificed, the suffer.. for them.. in this hell! I-I have..." She shouts, trembling with rage tears running on her face.

A long silence settles, not a noise of cover is heard. "Sorry to have lost my calm, I would not have to raise the tone towards you..." She apologizes looking at him. "I do not want Bel-san to see me as a rival... I just want to be friend with you. I wanted to ask you a lot of things, to know you but you avoided me like the plague. Talking to you just a little bit to get to know you a little bit more was the purpose of today, that why I prepare the meal to talk to you." She said explaining honestly but with a sad look. (aka puppy eyes)

Belphegor looked at Tsuna wriggled on her seat then at his plate and then sighed and they say he is the older one.

"To act like a jealous child in front of a peasant child, this is not the altitude of a prince." He mumbled judging himself. Then with his usual smile, he replied to change the subject.

"Ushishi ~ why are you well dressed?" Tsuna hearing this question flushed violently.

"Etoo ~ I won at an internet competition and I have two tickets to an amusement park in the nearby city, I wanted to ask if we could go together?" Tsuna quickly answered embarrassed. Bel finishes his plate quickly and left the table. "So what are we waiting for? Do you want to wait for this prince?" He said smirking looking a hyper happy Tsuna.

The young assassin and the girl left for the amusement park chatted in the car, arrived at the park they went directly to the strong sensation attractions: Russian mountains, Tour de la Terreur... then went to eat (a lot of) sweets and played at different stands. On the way to the exit, Tsuna noticed a lion-shaped stuffed toy at a game stand, but aware that Bel was waiting for her, she continued to walk sadly, but quickly pulled herself together to avoid worrying Bel.

This one watched the sad look on her face go to the stand, which surprised and confused Tsuna. When she looked at the freshly-picked animal stuff, she wanted in her hands she looked strangely at the young boy not knowing what to say. She hears Belphegor trying to apologize for his behaviour before. Tsuna knows, knows even if Belphegor is described as a homicidal maniac, a killing machine he remains a human, a child who has tender emotions. At the time she showed her best smile happy to be friend with him, the cute smile made Bel and some passersby blush and nosebleed.

The boy, too embarrassed, hurried to the exit, Tsuna run and caught him taking his hand. When they went back to the castle Tsuna slept in the car always holding his hand. Upon entering the castle Bel hears a loud shark shouting a '!' and the boss shooting... Holding his princess and her stuffed sleeping on his back, he went closer to the room where his boss and other members are from returning from their mission making a scene.

"VOOIII! Where is Tsuna and the other shitty brat!"

"Trash, tell me where is the girl or I burn you!"

"Respond to the boss underlings!"

Lussuria and Mammon remain calm because:

1- the person who organized the day at the park is Lussuria

2- Mammon spied on their discussion the other day.

Belphegor opens the door and observed Xanxus, Squalo and Levi threatening Tsuna's maid/personal nanny, this awakens Tsuna to their greatest misfortune.

"What happens?" Tsuna growled and woke up slowly, Bel says nothing to Tsuna, noting that she was still half-awake rubbing her eyes cutely. Lussuria sees them and gets closer to them at full speed. "Tsu-chan ~, Bel ~ you're back, how was your date?"

On another side, Mammon takes pictures of Tsuna half asleep with her cute little dress thinking to all the money she going to have, selling them to the other Varia members.

(Tsuna is adored by all the Varia especially by Xanxus but it's a secret, after all, she's their little principessa and it will never change.)

Before Squalo yells Xanxus interrupts him visibly angry. "Trashes where did you go?" He barked with a threatening air with his Flame of Wrath flaming his hand.

"Ushishi ~ the principessa and I were at the amusement park, she left a note about our date in your office Boss." Said the prince with his usual smile but remaining cautious of the short-tempered teen.

"VOOII! Stupid Boss if you had not destroyed your fucking desk- " Squalo said interrupted by a shot of Xanxus. Tsuna coming out of his torpor holding Bel's hand and in the other hand her stuffed lion wich in another hand Lussuria who gives her a hug. In a bad mood because of the noises of the fight between Xanxus and the shark, Tsuna sees Isabella her personal maid who takes care of her and her education frightened at the corner of the living room, she approached her and speaks softly and kindly.

"Isabella, what's wrong?" Immediately Isabella took a correct posture embarrassed and explained briefly giving a glance at the three people who threatened her. Tsuna, having understood everything, interrupted the two men with a threatening smile, whispering something to them that made them pale. Pleased by their reaction she went directly to her room with her nurse. After Tsuna's departure the room became silent, the occupants looked at the door where the girl had left the room,

"Ushishi the Principessa is terrifying when she is angry." Commented Bel amused.

"My ~ I totally agree but now she is really unhappy with the way you treated Isabella." Added Lussuria pointing the trio. The three men are shaking slightly, feeling that the next few days will be terrible. And they were right during the days that followed this little event our Tsunahime made them live hell, a week of pure nightmares for them and it will not the last one.

On the other hand, she spends more time with Bel playing video games, chess and he even taught her to play piano. After this cold war, all the members of the Varia make sure that never gets Tsuna angry. ( But some guys do not seem to understand cough*) After 10 months spent in the Varia Tsuna left the Varia for an independent life with Isabella who swore her loyalty and to follow her wherever she will go before she left all the Varia made a huge banquet (of hell) for their principessa. At the time of leaving Tsuna insisted on the others to take care of them.

"Mammon does not eat too much chocolate because they're cheap, Bel you need to clean up your room, Squalo-san does not spend too much time in the bathroom otherwise cut your hair, Luss-nee- " She recalled before being cut by Xanxus.

"It's ok no need to mother us otherwise you can still stay here. " He taunted. Tsuna raised an eyebrow but smiled affectionately.

"Nice try but I will decline the offer. I want to fly with my own wings you see?" Xanxus sighed or rather grumbles in surrender.

"VOI! Visit us from time to time!" Squalo shouted as he watched Tsuna walk away before the whole troop squabble as usual.

 _"I'll miss them.."_ Tsuna thought in the car looking at the sky by the window.


	6. Chapter 6

**CHAPTER 6**

 **I would say a big THANK YOU to all who have to make this story in favourite or follow it! It really makes me happy! Don't hesitate to review and to ask questions!**

 **Thank again for reading Rising of the Phoenix Sky!**

 **Diafire~~**

 **.+(´^ω^`)+..+(´^ω^`)+..+(´^ω^`)+..+(´^ω^`)+..+(´^ω^`)+..+(´^ω^`)+..+(´^ω^`)+..+(´^ω^`)+..+(´^ω^`)+..+(´^ω^`)+.**

Somewhere in Italy year 20XX - Airport :

"Are you sure you want to go back to Namimori? You will see these people again and your brother." Said a woman with a red shirt and a tattoo under her left eye hissing with venom the word 'people'.

"Haha yes but not now, Namimori can wait a few months. I have to see again some members of my family in Kyoto first to talk some... issues." Said the young teenager calmly.

"I'm just worried about you, but since you're going to arrive at the same time as Reborn... he'll be there to train your brothers for the title of Vongola Decimo and CEDEF Advisor Tsuna." Mentioned the woman worrying for the young teen she considers like her own daughter.

"Aria thank you for worrying about me. You gave me motherly love with Isabella that I never had with my real mother, you also gave me a cute little sister and moreover I would not be alone is not it, Fran?" Claimed Tsuna proudly looking at her younger brother. The young boy with an apple-shaped headgear and bright green eyes lifts his head from his apple juice and swears with his monotonous voice.

"I would protect Tsuna-nee no matter what."

Aria knows he's serious but still worry, Tsuna notices her second 'adoptive mother' looking at her imploringly to not go there. Suddenly a girl running towards them followed by a blond man, the girl with the same tattoo that Aria under her left eye. She throws herself at Tsuna, she began to speak panting in a worried tone with tears in her eyes.

"Tsu-nee is true?! That you return to Japan to see your brother?" Tsuna nodded wiping her tears from her sapphire eyes. The blond man who followed her begins to reprimand the girl with a firm voice.

"Princess don't run like that! You could have fallen!" The girl pouts and hugs Tsuna more tightly, Tsuna chuckled.

"Gamma looks, you look more and more like a father, you'll be official if you asked Aria in marriage. But Uni you should listen to Gamma you could have been hurt."

Gamma and Aria started to blush violently while Uni and Fran chuckled, Gamma coughed still embarrassed.

"You can speak your adopted father is the most feared person in the whole Mafia."

Tsunahime started giggling on hearing this but says nothing to contradict because it is only the truth. Aria clenched her hands until they become white.

"Tsuna... I'm so sorry you have to carry **this** burden I... I wish it was going to be different..."

"That should have been me who should have it." Murmured Uni looking at the thing around Tsuna's neck guilty. She embraces them under the sad glances of Fran and Gamma.

"Uni, Aria don't worry OK? Uni will not have to wear this in the future and Aria will be able to live longer with Uni... this makes me happy that you will have no more to wear on yourself. "She confessed softly with her eyes turning orange, letting go Aria and Uni.

" **This** may have chosen me because of it seen through our visions... or because of the purity of my flames but no matter as long as my family is with me I would fight to live as long as possible." She looks at the sky showing a determined face promising to live until the fateful day.

These few sentences are enough to evaporate the anxiety they had, they watched the silhouette of Tsuna move away overflowing with power and charisma but at the same time weak. She and Fran said goodbye, then went to the airport, Tsuna watched the orange object chained in her hand and put it in her pocket before getting on the plane.


	7. Chapter 7

**CHAPTER 7**

 **To the people who ask me some questions in the review, it was cool and thank for encouragment. I will answer at them... or not (otherwise I will spoil all the story) but I will clear some points.**

 **For Hiroki Sasano:**

 **Q-Does Tsuna have an adoptive father? who is that? what will happen to the next tsuna? this is a good story. I wonder what will happen if Tsuna meets 'them'. won't tsuna be recognized? I don't want Tsuna to return to her biological family. they are inappropriate, even if they are sorry, it will be a disgusting proposal. Tsuna must be happy. it would be nice to see the variants and the 'family' tsuna torturing them hihihi. good job, keep writing, I'm waiting for the next one. spirit**

 **Me/Diafire: Who is Tsuna's adoptive father mmhh... Welp, you will see in the future chapters. Same for her biological family but she was seen as 'he'. I will say no more you have to read this chapter and the next ones to have your answer ;p**

 **For Kuroshiroryuu**

 **Q-Interesting concept! Quick question, since Tsuna has harmonized with Mammon does that mean the other arcobaleno will also be her guardians? Or will she get the OG set of Tsuna guardians as well? please keep up the good work!**

 **Me/Diafire: Her Sky flame is really powerful so she easily harmonises with everyone even the arcobaleno but the arcobaleno will not be her guardians but as family. Like I wrote in Chapter 5 Mammon is her aunty. My Tsuna seems to be OP but it has a reason for this. Next, for 10G set of Tsuna guardians, the answer will be in the next chapters XD. (I'm cruel, I know ;p) I hope it answers a little your question.**

"Speak"

 _"Thought"_

Japan -Namimori :

Tsunahime runs towards Namimori College while grumbling or more pouting under her breath.

"Mu ~~ I'll be late to my first day of school, the car is broken down and I even forget my bento! Argh! All of this is because of Fran, tonight his training will be doubled, Ha! " Said the teenager while running with a machiavellian and sadistic smile.

Somewhere a young boy with an apple hat shivered in fear and locked himself in his secret room in case knowing that a cruel angel thinks about him.

Arriving in front of the college before the gate closes our Tsuna crossed a teenager with almond-shaped metal eyes and a gakuen on his shoulders, she was fascinated by his grey and icy eyes but thought they were oddly familiar. He approached her with his tonfa ready to bite her.

"Herbivore you're late." He said threatening Tsuna to bite her.

Tsuna smiled at him without fear and excused herself and say lying a little.

"Gome, Gome I have just been transferred today, I lost myself on the road because I do not know the city."

The prefect watched her for a long time and then put away his tonfas Hn-ed before leaving, Tsuna smiled at him and thanks him for his leniency and then go to the director office. After meeting the director, she goes to the class he assigned, we can hear the teacher tell to his students that they will have a student transferred.

The teacher tells Tsuna to come in and to introduce herself, Tsuna enters in the class, the hubbub in the class stops and all the students scrutinize the person who comes in. She has golden amber eyes shimmering maturity and kindness, a wavy and fluffy brunette hair, an ivory skin moving with grace basically a real beauty with sparkle around her giving with an air of a princess. Tsuna bowed politely and then introduced herself.

"Hello everyone my name is Armonia Tsunahime, I come from Italy but I have Japanese origin. I hope we get along." Boys and girls start to blush some nosebleed in front of such a presence.

They thought she was a princess from foreign land if they are ignoring the japanese blood she has, the teacher in the name of Nezu-sensei placed her in front of a young man with short black hair named Yamamoto Takeshi down the window under the angry eyes of another young man in the class.

Tsuna POV :

 _"Mmmh it looks like Nobuyoshi doesn't love me already maybe because I'm the centre of the attention of everyone now. He even doesn't recognize me. It's a good new. God, I can feel the weight of his gaze on my back. He has not changed through the years..."_

I ignore him and focused on the one behind me who have a vibrant Rain flame.

 _"I can feel the gaze of the boy behind me, Yamamoto Takeshi. Son of the famous assassin Yamamoto Tsuyoshi the Falling Rain... his mother died more than 8 years ago."_

I sigh and looked at the sky ignore the class and the whispers.

 _"The professor praises himself more than he teaches, the others try to follow but with difficulty, pity."_

Nezu ( he doesn't deserve to be sensei (σ ·ω·) σ I think we all agree to that) noticing that his new student, that me, don't listen to his class so he questions me.

"Armonia comes to solve this equation." I look at the calculation (4x+6)(3-7x) = 0, _"easy"_ I thought, "The answer is either x = -3/2 and x = 3/7." I say direct composed, I look at the professor who opens and then shuts his mouth and finally reveals that is the right answer. I keep daydreaming, ignoring the whispers that I am a genius, a real princess, and so on.

At the lunch break, a girl with short orange-brown hair followed by her friend with long black hair come to me. "Hi Armonia-san My name's Sasagawa Kyoko, and this is my friend Kurokawa Hana, we would like to invite you after the class to eat cakes at the bakery."

Hearing their proposal, I was so happy thinking all the cakes I could eat but because of the punishment of Fran and the car problem, I can say goodbye to the cakes sniff.

"You can call me Tsuna and sorry Sasagawa-san, Kurokawa-san today I can't come with you, I just arrived yesterday and I have to finish settling, maybe another day?" I see Sasagawa-san smile. "You can call me Kyoko, we can go tomorrow isn't it Hana?"

"It doesn't bother me. We can show you the city because you're new." She indifferently said crossing her arms. I thank them then leave the classroom under the watchful eye of my twin, I head for the roof to have calm, when I arrive I hear someone talking.

"It is forbidden for students to go on the roof. This is against the rules."

POV 3rd person

"It is forbidden for students to go on the roof. This is against the rules." Tsuna looks up and sees the boy of this morning. Smiling at the young man, she answered.

"You should not be here either seeing that you are also a student..." Seeing the young squinting discontent like a predator to a prey Tsuna still continued to speak at him. "I came here to be quiet eto...".

The young man stares at the girl and understands what she was looking for the answers, "Hn Hibari Kyoya" With a serene face Tsuna introduced herself bowing graciously.

"My name is Armonia Tsunahime... Hibari-san why do you look me like that? I have something on my face?" Hibari was going to answer but was interrupted by the ring. Tsuna turned around and opened the door.

"I was happy to meet you Hibari-san the next time I'll make sure I don't wake up you." She said before closing the door ignoring the piercing eyes of the skylark. Walking to her class Tsuna thinks about the teen she met. _"Where do I hear that name? Why is he so familiar? Maybe- "_ she thought but hit someone when she was lost in her thought.

She felled to the ground along to the one she crashed. "Sorry I should have been careful are you okay...?" Said the young man holding out his hand. The boy in question has spiky blond hair with blue eyes. _"Wait! Gio-nii! It's a fucking good way to see my brother again."_ Thought Tsunahime cursing and rolling her eyes internally. She accepts the help and apologized under the inquisitive eye of Giotto.

"No no, it was me to pay attention. I wanted to visit the school during the break since it was my first day here. My name is Armonia Tsunahime please to meet you." Giotto shakes his head.

"It's okay he didn't hurt, I'm Sawada Ieyasu the chairman of Namimori Middle School Council if there is any problem you can come see me." She nodded and smiled at him then go to class not without seeing his flustered face when he glanced at her.

She saw her classmate Yamamoto Takeshi depressed, Tsuna frowned as she watches him. What Tsuna knows about him is that he is the college baseball star always surrounded by nobody and always smiling, a smile that sounds false, too fake to her. At the end of school, Tsuna says goodbye to Kyoko and Hana and goes directly to her home smiling, thinking of the punishment she will inflict on her little brother.

(Run Fran! Hide, the Devil is coming for you!)

Tsuna's house or rather the big manor is located outside the city hidden in the surrounding forest, with 5 hectares of gardens and surrounded by a large wall, cameras and an automatic gate. The contemporary manor consists of two floors with more than a dozen bedrooms with an integrated bathroom, a huge entrance hallway, a large equipped kitchen open to a huge modern living room with a bar, a training room, an infirmary, a games room, a library, two offices including a secret, a laundry room, home cinema and a double garage. In the garden, there is a swimming pool with shelter, a terrace, a kitchen garden, a dojo + Japanese garden and a rose garden.

The personnel consists of three people: Isabella, the maid, and nurse who takes care of Tsuna since she left Estraeno, Vlad butler and driver, a former assassin, and Eduard guard and gardener a former Russian soldier. We can add Fran official member of the Famiglia and artificial intelligence (IA) IRIS a creation of Tsuna, it is connected to the internet and to all the cameras that are that of the manor, the orphanage or the hospital.

On her way home, Tsuna is greeted by Vlad and Isabella. "Hime-sama welcome home."

"I'm home!" she said happily. Tsuna put her bag in her room and then went to fetch Fran, she found him in the garden with Eduard watering the flowers. She put her hands on Fran's shoulders that startled him.

"Fran ~ it's time for your training ~~" Purred Tsuna playfully.

"Tsu-nee..." He said, shaking with fear. Tsuna took Fran to the training room ignoring the complaints of his victim, the latter implored Eduard and the others to help him but was ignored.

 _"Courage! we are all with you!"_ They thought, hearing the cries of his suffering.

Namimori College - room of the Disciplinary Committee:

Hibari Kyoya also known as Namimori Demon sat at his desk reading a file.

Description→ Armonia Tsunahime born in Italia in 7th November XXXX, weak immune body, a genius knows a dozen languages. Was home school with her other siblings.

Hibari Kyoya looks at the photo file thoughtful remembering a good and painful memory.

 _"Hibari-san don't hit everyone on your way because you're angry!" He hit another passerby with his tonfas._

 _"Kyoya!" Tsunayoshi screamed, he turned and looked at him, deep inside him he is glad that Tsunayoshi finally calls him by his first name but he will never admit it. On the other hand, rage is rising in him looking at the wounds caused by his own family._

 _"You want me to blow off "these people"? " He said, grunting clutching his hands over his shades, the other shook his head in refusal, displaying a sorry face._

 _"Hn (I knew you would refuse)" He replied. He takes one of my sleeves and smiled at me "Thank you... thank you for worrying for me."_

He pinched the bridge of his nose, pushing away the memory of his head, then thought of Armonia Tsunahime, first of all, he was surprised at the fact that she was not afraid of him and looked so much to his friend, too much for his how good. He felled she possesses a strong aura of power contrary of her fragile body. He smirked, looking forward to fighting with her, suddenly the door opens and sees his half-brother one year older than him appeared entering with... paperwork, seeing these Kyoya grunts.

 **(who likes paperwork? (╯ ° □ °) ╯ (┻━┻) )**

The only things that differentiate them from each other are one has raven black hair and grey eyes while the other has platinum blonde hair and blue eyes. Hibari Kyoya after doing his paperwork he left to patrol Namimori to spill out his fury.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

"Speak"

 _"Thought"_

POV 3rd person

The next three days went smoothly and peaceful for our princess. Tsuna the next day as promised she went to the bakery with Kyoko and Hana. They were amazed how much Tsuna can eat cakes then after they went to visit the city in Tsuna and go shopping. The next day Tsuna did not feel well because of the cursed she has but she still wanted to go to school ignoring the protests of her family, her body doesn't comply and she fainted.

On the third day, Hana and Kyoko were worried because she had not come to class, Tsuna explained to them that her body is weak at times and that she is sometimes absent. During the break, Nobuyoshi tried (read: tried) to talk or rather flirt with Tsuna but was ignoring because she knows that he just approached her to increase his popularity. Indeed in just two days, all the college knows her with title 'Hime' an elegant, social and intelligent person whom anyone would like as a friend but hard to approach.

In addition, Tsuna observes Takeshi and asks if he was okay in the halls, but he always answered the same answer "Yes I'm fine" like a mantra, Tsuna felt frustrated when she saw Yamamoto to lying himself and believe his own lies. In the meantime, she met her brother Ieyasu and his two best friends G, who looks like one of her acquaintances, but with cough-rose-cough red hair and Ugetsu Asari, Yamamoto Takeshi's cousin. She notes the tremendous resemblance to the first generation that is so much the appearance or their character. Likewise when she met Hibari Alaude the other chairman of the Disciplinary Committee in the corridor, like his brother he fixed her like a predator. Moreover Hibari Kyoya since his meeting with Tsuna at the roof he took interest in our brunette, he watches Tsuna in the corridors and follows a few minutes in the streets to leave her alone thereafter but don't try to attack her just observe her. But for Tsuna basically, she was not displeased of it because she felt protect like in a distant past with an odd and familiar presence, she starts to think if he is the one.

In Namimori airport a baby with a black suit and tie with a red shirt, a fedora with an orange band and a yellow pacifier has just arrived, he caresses his chameleon on his hand with a smirk thinking about the tor- I mean tutoring his new students.

Tsuna POV

Today I get up a little earlier than usual because today is the big day the, No°1 hitman, the strongest arcobaleno, Reborn the sun arcobaleno arrive! I get dressed and prepared the lunches for everyone and my bento and say goodbye to everyone by remembering to Fran to clean his room and wash his dirty linen. I left to make a detour towards the Sawada residence when arriving I saw Reborn put a piece of paper into the mailbox.

 _"Eeh~ I'm sure on the paper must be written like that he will train Gio-nii and Nobuyoshi to become a good boss for a bed three meals per day. Courage Gio-nii I'm with you and for Nobuyoshi... Mmmh how are you going to react to the real Nobuyoshi no to the real Sawada family, Reborn?"_ I thought, keeping my face impassive. I mask my presence with the help of the Mist and Night Flames, passing in front of the residence, I observe that Reborn hid in the tree in the court. He must wait for my brothers to leave. I chuckled thinking about the trials they will spend with Reborn. I left quietly to the College listening music with my Ipod.

POV 3rd person

In the Sawada residence, a beautiful housewife prepares breakfasts and bentos for her dear sons then left to pick up the mail. She finds a flyer, or a tutor will teach his two sons to become leaders made in exchange for a roof and three meals per day. Happy Nana Sawada knowing who is coming returned to announce this to her sons. When she returned home she sees Giotto finish eating, take his bento and leave saying that he has worked as president of the Council of students. Ieyasu took few steps then stopped and looks at the tree. After a few seconds he runs to the college, a certain baby smiles watching him run.

In the house, the mother tries to wake up her second son but this one refuses to get up, so the mother uses her trick.

"Nobuyoshi, who had 25 in maths." Said Nana happily chuckling. Nobuyoshi stood up abruptly, complaining to his mother. She tells him to get up, or he will be bitten to death by Hibari Kyoya, the teenager wanting to go back to sleep but after hearing the name of the prefect he immediately rose. He prepared himself, ate his lunch and took his bento, leaving the house, without feeling the presence of the individual in the tree. This one sneaks him to the college a little disappointed to observe his students, not thinking of having a surprise.

During classes Tsuna felt watching, she glanced at the tree where Reborn stared at her class, she could not help but smile and waving at him when Reborn stared at her. At the end of the class, Nobuyoshi has left directly to home (not going to the baseball club in another skipping his club activities... loser.) followed by Reborn. Tsuna sees them leaving and goes to Takesushi to meet the famous assassin Yamamoto Tsuyoshi when she arrived at the restaurant she was greeted by Takeshi.

"Konbanwa! Oh! Tsuna what are you doing here?" He said smiling serving a customer.

Tsuna chuckled, "Konbanwa Yamamoto Takeshi, I come here to take 5 special Takesushi meals and I will take tea to wait please." Tsuna asked gently.

"Oy Takeshi! Prepare the order I'll take care of the tea." His father ordered at the kitchen door. Takeshi reluctant conceded when Tsuna tells him that she wants to taste his cooking, after he left in the kitchen she greeted the owner of the restaurant.

"Konbanwa Yamamoto Tsuyoshi-san the Slaying Rain, even after you retire you're still strong."

"What do you want?" He said seriously in a sharp tone, serving her tea. Feeling that the tension is rising, her intuition tells her to not lie.

"I came here in peace, to talk about your son and your nephew... as you knew your nephew, you and your son are the direct descendants of the 1st Vongola rain guardian, Asari Ugetsu. Moreover, he has the same name, same character trait and the same appearance of him. He was already involved with the mafia a year ago by going to save one of his friends, his friends who are too the perfect copies of the other guardians of the first generation, they are said to be the reincarnation of them. And for your son, you knew in what state he is, isn't it? He puts pressure on himself. He does everything that others expect of him by ignoring himself. He says that everything is fine, but I know it's wrong, he sings it like a mantra... " Tsuna explained sadly.

A long silence hovered in the room, Tsuna drinks a few sips while the patriarch closed his eyes with his arms crossed waiting for her to continue. "In the near future, your son and your nephew are going to be at the heart of the Mafia's plot with the war of succession and more, one because of they are blood relatives and because of me. But I don't want them to be hurt by my fault I want to protect them but it will still involve them in the mafia."

Tsuyoshi, who watched Tsuna a little depressed and tired finally decided to speak. "Young girl you spoke with heart but how do you know that?" He asked intrigued at her questioning himself how a girl like knows that much, they stared each other for a long time.

Then she exposed her identity by showing the object in her pocket Yamamoto Tsuyoshi gaped like a golden fish didn't know what to say, the only words that came out of his mouth was 'the Sky pacifier'.

Tsuna gives a grieved smile then she presented herself seriously. "I am Armonia Tsunahime, Donna of the Armonia Famiglia and Sky arcobaleno. My identity as Boss is most well known but really few know me as an arcobaleno." She drinks her tea then continues narrowing her brows.

"I'm not the only arcobaleno in town now, the strongest arcobalenos, the best hitman Reborn has come to train the future Vongola Decimo and the future head of the CEDEF, he is part of people who do not know that I am the Sky Arcobaleno."

Yamamoto Tsuyoshi sighed shaking his head at the revelation but something else bothered him remembering someone who resembles her and his reputation.

"Armonia-san I know that in the future you can help my son as much as a friend, but do not put your painful past through that, believe me by my experience, strength does not solve everything." He confided, taking the empty cup.

Tsuna's face touches a small smile with determined eyes, knowing that he was not the only one to give this advice.

"Oyaji, Tsuna I finished the order ! Asari-nii did not come back?" Takeshi asked looking at the door, Tsuna chuckled.

"Thank you Takeshi-kun I look forward to eat what you have prepared and do not worry about Asari-san I bet when I'm leaving he'll be here." Tsuna assured him with a reassuring smile.

"Takeshi, if you do not want to smile don't smile if you want to cry do it." She declared with a serious tone that startled him to see the kind and aloof girl talking like that. She turns to the owner of the restaurant.

"Arigato gozaimasu Yamamoto-san you are really the rain who washes away the pain." After saying goodbye to Takeshi and his father, Tsuna met Asari on the way back, they exchanged few words of courtesy and then leave each one on their side.

Reborn POV

After putting the flyer in the mailbox I go hide in the tree in front of the house, suddenly I feel a presence but I don't see anyone, I pulled down my fedora feeling that what I will see will surprise me. And I don't like surprises. I left this aside. The door opens and a young man with spiky blond hair and blue eyes comes out. Barely out he looks to my direction and then leaves.

 _"Hyper Intuition check"_ I thought pleased to the potential of my future toy student.

Minutes later another boy comes out of the house with dark brown hair and blue eyes, unlike his elders he runs without even noticing that I'm here. " _No Hyper_ Intuition _"_ I noticed while following him.

I sneaked out to Namimori College to observe my future toys *ahem* students. I remember the information I saw on the school's database about both Sawada because the information that Iemitsu gave me is not concrete, he talks about how great they are, cute etc.

 _Sawada Ieyasu:_ _16 years old, last year at Namimori College and President of the Student Council. Popular, excellent grades, good at sports and an excellent charisma. He is said to be calm and thoughtful and prefers to use words but does not hesitate to use violence to protect his friends → see last year's accident. Very good fighter._

 _Sawada Nobuyoshi:_ _14 years old, twin alive, first year at Namimori College. He is the Vice Captain of the baseball team and has excellent grades in sports but average notes in other subjects. Popular like his brother, always surrounded by his minions. Hate by the prefect of Namimori Hibari Kyoya._

 _Sawada Tsunayoshi: Youngest twins, shy and clumsy dead 9 years ago._

I feel uneasy when I read these files, especially about the youngest twin. There's almost nothing as information whether on the documents of the school or these of Iemitsu. I look at Ieyasu in his office doing his paperwork, he and his friends discuss the damage caused by the Disciplinary Committee.

His friends are a young man with pink(G: *glare*/ Me: *pout*) red hair G and a teenager with black hair Ugetsu Asari, then another with black hair and a bandaid on his nose popped into the room shouting 'Ultimate!' followed by another young man but with white hair and a scar on the left temple screaming 'Extreme'. They all scream and argue again each other until Ieyasu calms them like a true leader, a real Sky. The dark-haired boy Sasagawa Knuckle immediately calmed down as well as G and Asari, only his younger brother Sasagawa Ryohei is still a little excited.

 _"Storm, Rain and Sun are already gathered close to the Sky and there is Hibari Alaude of the Disciplinary Committee that is a perfect Cloud."_ I thought pleased about their excellent bond. There a knock on the door and a beautiful girl with golden amber eyes and long brown hair cascading back with a young man with green hair and electric blue eyes with a symbol in the form of lightning under his right eye enters the office.

The green-haired young man yawned and lounged on the sofa under G's protests, Ieyasu says to leave Lampo alone but reminded him to help him later, Lampo waves his hand and falls asleep. Ieyasu apologizes to the girl to bring back his friend, she says there is no problem and begins to talk with Ryohei and Knuckle about their sister Kyoko.

 _"Ieyasu and his friends look like exactly to the first generation, not only their physique but their name and personality too. Now all that's missing is a Mist, the most difficult because they're rare and sly. But now I can sense Giotto's friends have powerful flames, they will make good guardians for Dame-Ie. Plus they have family members who could be the future guardians for Baka-Nobu."_

 _"Ohh and I see that he behaves differently with that brunette than with other girls. I can feel that this girl has powerful Sky flames, moreover, she felt me and even greeted me, she will be a good supplement."_

(Me: You are scheming *smirk*/ Reborn: I don't know what are you talking *smirk too*)

I searched for her profile in the school's database and when I saw her profile I was shocked.

(I would never admit it in my entire life!)

 _"Armonia Tsunahime!? From_ _ **the**_ _Armonia Famiglia? It is said that the one who created the Armonia Famiglia is none other than Primo's younger brother shortly after him! But they disappeared mysteriously when Vongola entered the Mafia!"_

I have to investigate it and call Nono.

At the end of the day, I wait for the two Sawada to come home to introduce me. I smirk thinking about the future chaos when I ring the bell.

POV 3rd person

Ding Dong! "Yoshi-kun, can you open the door!" Nana asked at her son, a "hai!" can be hear.

Nobuyoshi opens the door and sees no one and then he hears a childish voice.

"Ciaossu is the residence Sawada?" He lowered his head and found a baby in a black suit with a fedora and a yellow pacifier.

"Yes and?" he grunted, Reborn lowered his fedora and kicked Nobuyoshi and he threatened with his green pistol (Leon) and said in a voice that announces no refusal.

"I am the best hitman and under the request of Nono I train you and your brother to be the future Vongola boss and CEDEF."

Nana showed up from the kitchen and greeted Reborn ignoring her son on the floor.

"Ara ~ Reborn-san good evening, what are you doing here?" She said in a welcoming voice.

"Ciaossu Nana I come under the request of Nono to train your sons." He replied ignoring the 'What! Mom, you know him?' And knocked Nobuyoshi with his Leon's 10T hammer.

Ieyasu arrived worried because of the noise then he sees his brother on the ground and turns pale in front of who is on his brother, Reborn turned to Ieyasu and orders to take his brother to his room. Nana said that she would call for dinner, in the messy room of Nobuyoshi this one woke and start to gets angry with Reborn who calmed him by pointing his revolver on his head and began the explanation.

After explaining that Nono is getting too old and his three sons are dead and that they will Ieyasu inherit Vongola and Nobuyoshi the CEDEF because they have Primo blood flowing in their veins. They hear their mother screaming that dinner is ready. Nobuyoshi is the first one to go away from Reborn as soon as possible, when he came out of the room Reborn, asked Ieyasu or rather ordered him to recruit his friends as guardians.

Giotto protested because he doesn't want his friends involved with the Mafia but Reborn threatened to do so and he reminded him that they are already involved, he hesitated and then he says he would ask them, satisfied Reborn and he goes down to eat.


	9. Chapter 9

**CHAPTER 9**

"Speak"

"Thought"

POV 3rd person

At 6:30 am shots are heard, Nobuyoshi woke up in Vongola's style, unlike his big brother who was ready and leaves to eat his breakfast, Nobuyoshi got angry at Reborn for the way he had woken up him. He was hit by Reborn's mallet, but he still protested again him. He stopped when he felt Reborn's killer intent, he got ready and goes into the kitchen. When he arrived, he sees Giotto leave then look at the time he growled and began to eat, around 7:15 Nobuyoshi puts his shoes when his mother comes to talk to him.

"Yoshi-kun can you give this bento to your brother. He forgot to take it before leaving." Asked his mother politely, he nodded under Reborn's gaze.

Nobuyoshi POV

 _"Fuck! Because of this stupid baby, I almost died this morning, and mom wants 'give this bento to Ieyasu' my ass! I'll throw it in a bin as soon as I get the chance."_

I continued walking to school without knowing that Reborn was following me until I saw Armonia Tsunahime. She was really popular lately, and she was given the title of 'Untouchable Princess' because of her elegance, intelligence and sociability, everyone wants to become her friend but failed because of the difficult to approach her moreover it looks like she came from a different world but I think she is just shy especially with the boys.

(Nope boyo, it's just she doesn't love you at all and besides, she's your sister! dumbass!)

 _"If I could go out with her, my popularity will increase."_

Suddenly Reborn comes out of nowhere with a smirk on his face.

"Do you want to go out with her?" He said smirking looking amused on the wall.

 _"Stupid baby! What he is doing here?!"_

"How can I go out with the Untouchable Princess! She won't-" I began to explain when he hit me with his lizard mallet.

(his name is Leon and it's a chameleon! Ignorant, Ha!)

"I'm not stupid.." he arms his gun to me. _"He read in my thoughts! "_

"..and you will confess with your Dying Will!"

POV 3rd person

Reborn shots a Dying Will Bullet on Nobuyoshi and a faint orange flame appears on his forehead, his clothes tore apart leaving only his blue underpants with chicks.

"I'M GOING TO ASK ARMONIA TSUNAHIME TO GO OUT WITH ME TO INCREASE MY POPULARITY WITH MY DYING WILL!" Shouted Nobuyoshi running towards her.

On another side, Reborn is disappointed at his student's mentality but that feeling disappears quickly to amusement when he sees Tsuna doing a Tollyo Tchagui at Nobuyoshi (it's Taekwondo (^ w ^)) and then went to school, grumbling.

Reborn hits Nobuyoshi to wake him and retracts (like a Ninja!) when he feels a violent killer intent.

"To Disturb the Peace of Namimori Kamikorosu!" Kyoya declared attacking Nobuyoshi with his famous tonfas, with rage in his eyes and pleased to bite him to death. In the shadow, Reborn observed the interaction between Baka-Nobu and the prefect. He found that the prefect is really hostile towards Nobuyoshi as is written in his file but the question is why?

In school, the rumour that Nobuyoshi confessing in underwear to Tsuna already spread throughout the establishment, his brother having understood that it was because of Reborn, lent him a uniform but this one did not give the bento that their mother asks to give but threw it away.

At the break when Tsuna left the class, Mochida came to challenge Nobuyoshi with Tsuna as price. Hearing this Kyoko and Hana leave directly to talk to Tsuna about this. At the same time, our brunette comes knocking on the door of the Council room and entered in. She saw Giotto exasperated signing paperwork. Tsuna chuckled silently then G and Asari enter the room too with a mocking smile.

"Stop making fun of me already I have a pile of paper yesterday to take care but in addition, I forgot my bento." Complained Giotto grumbling signing again a paper.

"You just had to finish the paperwork yesterday and not postpone it to today! " G growled.

"Haha! G is right and no we will not share our meal with you it's your punishment." Commented Asari under the puppy eyes of Giotto.

"You guys, you are not nice to him but Giotto-san they're right someday you'll be buried under the paperwork even if the Disciplinary Committee and some people don't do their job completely." Said Tsuna eyeing some people next to her, they look away feigning ignorance.

"It's up to you to impose yourself, to say what the problems to correct. But his friends should also not make the work late and help him and in addition this because of your lack of organization and staff."

The boys look at each other then nodded shamefully that a kouhai lecture them and she added. "And I would share my bento, I did too much today." She adds with a slight smile to the president who thought to see an angel in front of him. The four people started to eat when Giotto's and Tsuna's intuition activated, alerting problem is coming. When suddenly the door suddenly opened to see Ryohei, Kyoko and Hana busting in the room presenting the situation.

The whole group goes to the crowded gymnasium, when they arrived inside they see Nobuyoshi and Mochida quarrelling that the winner of the kendo match will get Tsunahime without knowing that this person was present to their great misfortune. Takeshi and Lampo tried to calm everyone, approached Giotto and the other visibly angry, especially Giotto.

They all heard a 'bang' except for the spectators, Nobuyoshi in Dying Will mode in underwear throwing himself on Mochida. Then Reborn settles on Giotto's head and asks him to stop the fight ignoring his complaints, but it makes Hibari Kyoya come who is here really pissed.

"Omnivores, herbivores what does it mean?"

The spectators who watched the fight immediately turned their attention to the prefect pissed. Takeshi explained briefly to Kyoya, who released his tonfas (from his spatio-temporal pocket wuuiii~~) but was stopped by Tsuna, Kyoya confused raised an eyebrow.

"Hibari-san, please let me take care of this." Said Tsuna with a sweet smile who could freeze someone to be scared.

She heads towards the two fighters ignoring the shocked and complaining looks of the group and Reborn's observant gaze. The referee seeing Tsuna approaching the combat zone wanted to block the way of the fact that she has nothing to do here but was quickly contradicted.

"This fight has nothing to do with me? Do not make fun of me! I have everything to do with this fight when I'm used as a trophy!" Roared Tsuna like lion glaring the referee.

She approached a victorious Nobuyoshi and a defeated Mochida and gave them a powerful punch to their face who knocked them out instantly, an implacable silence reigned in the gym, only a 'Wao', an 'Extreme!' and a whistle (→ G) can be heard. Everyone looks at her in the middle of the gym, shocked and scared, Tsuna looks at the audience with an icy glare.

"I don't need fake friends or whatever, those who come to me just to be a bit popular they can scram I don't need them! "

She exclaimed with a threatening tone and walked out of the gym, glancing at Takeshi. Giotto and the others followed Tsuna leaving the prefect to take care of the rest.

The rest of the day quietly passed Tsuna ignored the whispers and his new title 'Onihime', then Giotto apologized instead of his brother but Tsuna told him that his brother apologized and to stop to take care of him but rather of himself. With the agreement of his friends and Reborn, who was joined by Knuckle shortly after, she helped Giotto do his job as Chairman and forced G, Asari and Lampo to help him with the paperwork with Reborn's help (by threatening them).

When Tsuna left because it was getting late, there was only Giotto, G, Asari, Lampo, Knuckle in the room finishing some paperwork. The latter end when the sun begins to set, suddenly Alaude opens the door handcuffed in hand ready to cuff them, he noticed that they finished their work. He was going to leave until Giotto speaks.

"Minna I need to talk to you." G, Asari, Lampo, Knuckle and Alaude hearing Ieyasu's serious tone immediately turn their head to him, the latter seeing that everyone is ready to listen to him then he continues.

"I just inherited the title of Vongola Decimo... I know that maybe selfish of my part but even I'm against it because I don't want you to be hurt by my fault, can you be my guardians, please? If you refuse I will understand, Iknow it's a huge responsibility and dangerous."

 _"He said that like a true boss, with the charisma of a boss."_ Thought Reborn please returned from training of Baka-Nobu.

(Me: from torture obviously :3 / Reborn: *look at me with a sadistic and satisfied smile * / me: * smirk *)

"If it's like that I'll be your right arm!" G commented with a smile excited like a child.

"Hahaha, then I'll be your left arm!" Asari replied with the same smile but with a serious pinch in his eyes.

"Lampo-sama will do it if it's for Giotto and moreover G and Lampo-sama are already in the Mafia so we don't mind." Continued Lampo yawning.

"ULTIME! I wouldn't be your friend if I wouldn't accept and protect you!" Knuckle shouted.

"Hn, I will fight strong people." Alaude said with a smirk.

Ieyasu surprised and happy wanted to talk but was stopped by Reborn who give him a blow on the head "Re-Reborn!" Giotto complained rubbing his head.

"Ciaossu, Dame-Ie you found five guardians: G Storm, Asari Rain, Knuckle Sun, Lampo Lightning and Alaude Cloud. Now that you lack, it's a Mist guardian." He said to the group satisfied with the way these boys had to accept this.

"Reborn-san what do you do here? "Asked G hesitantly thinking and hoping hard the Devil will not train them, Reborn smirk and answered.

"I'm here on the request of Nono to tutor Dame-Ie and Baka-Yoshi for the post of Decimo and CEDEF Advisor and find guardians for them, someone will arrive for Baka-Yoshi."

"So It's for his sake that Hayato is coming to Japan!" Say G surprising the everyone (minus Alaude and Reborn) in the room.

"Hayato is your little brother to whom I know, G you seem worried." Inquired Giotto, looking at the worried face of his friend.

"Hayato has a short temper, and he is looking for his way, someone who could truly accept him as he is, but I think your brother is not the right person Gio, I think it will be worse if they cross each other." Answers G worried for his brother, Giotto said nothing and Reborn lowered his fedora noticing that Giotto's guardians don't have a good impression of Baka-Yoshi.

The atmosphere in the room began to be heavy so Asari changes the subject.

"Today we saw something extraordinary." He said laughing, Lampo and G nodded while Giotto sighed.

Alaude and Knuckle raised an eyebrow at that and ask to explain Ieyasu sighs and begins to explain that all this is Reborn's fault and what happened in the gym.

"I never thought Armonia could be like that, in the future I would not put her at my throat, she's so scary as hell when she's angry!" G shivered, everyone except Reborn and Alaude nodded in agreement. Reborn added with a smirk.

"Dame-Ie have a crush on her." Alaude left the room with not wanting to listening to this discussion any further, Ieyasu becomes red like a tomato.

"That's wrong! I don't-" He tried to contradict Reborn.

"Come on Gio, I've known you for eight years and it oblivious that you have a crush on her!" G teased with a big smirk on his face.

"Haha, we'll support you, and she's come to help us today and for once we're done. Maybe in the future, she could be your secretary and even more! " Continued Asari teasing his poor friend with the idea of a secretary and her boss become lover. Giotto looked in turn at his friends and sees that Knuckle and Lampo with a teasing smile also giving their consent, he grumbles embarrassed.

"Dame-Ie, you'll ask Armonia to be your secretary, now you're all go home, it's dark." Order Reborn. Everyone returned home, as soon as Reborn and Giotto arrived at the house Leon turned into a phone and read the message.

 _Smocking Bomb_ Hayato : _I arrived in Japan tomorrow I will come tested the future boss of the CEDEF even if I have already found someone I want to follow._

 _1# HitmanReborn:_ _Test him,_ do _that I ask you._

 _Smocking Bomb Hayato_ _: Ok_

Leon returned to his original form and then Reborn goes tutor his toys I mean students by shooting them to learn the history of the Vongola.

Reborn POV

I watch Nobuyoshi and Ieyasu learn Vongola's background to their displeasure, Hayato will come tomorrow to test Baka-Yoshi and for Armonia Tsunahime...

 ** _Flashback :_**

 _Leon turned into a phone and I called Nono, I hear we pick up._

 _"Buongiorno, quale è l'apparecchio ?" Asked a soft and firm voice._

 _"Ciaossu Nono, it's Reborn." I replied._

 _"Reborn, my friend what do I owe this call?" Asked Nono more gently, I tell him about my observations and progress Ieyasu and about Armonia Tsunahime. At the end of my explanation, Nono answered._

 _"If Ieyasu and his guardians are like the first generation and in addition under your tutelage I don't worry." began Nono_

 _"Regarding Armonia Tsunahime if she is really part of the Armonia Famiglia I think that she here for a specific purpose but my intuition say she will not hurt him and his brother otherwise she would not give some help to Ieyasu and his guardians. The Armonia Famiglia according to our archives was created by Fortuna the younger brother of Primo. Unlike Primo, Fortuna stayed in an orphan because he has an illness but it is said that they remained very close even if they were separated. After Primo had founded Vongola, Fortuna and a few people from the orphanage followed his example by creating a group to help the weak, especially children an women from the wars. But after Vongola became a mafia family, Fortuna cut the ties with Vongola and sent a last letter to Primo before he left for Japan. The contents of the letter remain unknown, but it has forced Primo to go to Japan where he will live the rest of his life. The Armonia was very powerful we have the proof today after disappeared for more than four hundred years, they reappeared two years ago and they regained their prestige from the past, several Famiglias were destroyed by offending them. The Armonia Famiglia is small but as old like Vongola or Giglio Nero, their speciality has always been spying but they have powerful men. * Sigh * It would be beneficial if we could ally with them, Reborn I ask you to observe and to talk to Armonia Tsunahime about a possible alliance." Said Nono sighing._

 _"Understood Nono. "I said._

 ** _End of Flashback_**

I felt Nono knew something more but he was also troubled, anyway I must observe Armonia Tsunahime and see if we could create an alliance with them. Recreating the lost ties between the two families would be great, it could help make Vongola stronger, I know she helped Dame-Ie and his guardians on purpose but for what purpose? I will ask her nicely tomorrow. (We know that Reborn is a gentleman after all.)

After having the story evaluated on Vongola and being insulted to be a stupid baby, I see that Baka-Yoshi still doesn't understand, I smirked. Tonight he's going to live hell.

Tsuna POV

Arrived at home someone run into me and hugs me.

"Okaeri Tsu-nee ~" Fran greets me, all my frustration vanished when I see his little smile. I'm not going to lash out on my family anyway.

"I'm home Fran my little frog." I say amused seeing him pouted when I called him 'little frog'

"TOO CUTE!" I cried in my head.

"I managed to hit Vlad during the training." He said proudly letting me go.

"Oh and I guess you want a reward for your progress, I hope you did not bother Vlad too. " I said chuckling.

He chuckles, I ruffled his hair and left to put my stuff in my room and then returned to the kitchen to prepare the meal, I prepare the favourite dish of Fran with Isabella who makes an apple pie. During the meal I am asked how was the day, after a long sigh I explained to them what happened. Their reactions are made without waiting: Isabella continues to eat calmly frowning. Fran makes a grime face, Vlad growled and Eduard insulted the two idiots.

I take my shower after the meal then goes on my computer, as SoradiNephilim27 best hacker in the world and 2nd best hitman I have plenty of demands. I'm popular after all. But I accept only the theft of data and the sale of information because of my physical condition. The rest I stopped since I'm in Namimori even I can use a portal to go anywhere.

After finishing a few requests, I look at the receipts of the Famiglia this month. The figures are encouraging, the orphanage will not worry about money and the hospital is doing very well. Suddenly I am seized by a violent coughing fit I immediately choke it so that others don't hear it if they know that I am a little sick they will force me to stay at home. If I do not go to school tomorrow, my intuition tells me that something serious is going to happen. After I calmed down, I go on the room's family and friends I see that there are people.

 _-Sora27 is online-_

 _-Bomb59 is online-_

 _Bomb59_ _: Good evening, Hime-sama !_

 _Sora27_ _: Good evening Bomb59 and I already told you no - with me, we are friends and then on the chat you have to use my nickname ^^'_

 _Bomb59:_ _My humble apologizes Sora27! Sora27 I just arrived in Japan I could see you again. ^^_

 _Sora27_ _: Oh you come to test Sawada Nobuyoshi on Reborn's request, he wants you to become his future Storm guardian (￣□￣_ _)_

 _Bomb59_ _:I refuse to be his guardian because the person I chose to follow is you Sora- but you can not say no to Reborn-san -'_

 _Sora27_ _: Tomorrow you'll see your brother and me but pretend you don't know me at the beginning, the future Decimo and his guardians do not know yet that I'm part of the Armonia Famiglia, maybe Reborn, OK?_

 _Bomb59_ _: It's okay Sora 27 your right-hand-man will not disappoint you !_

 _Sora27_ _: You are a friend, not a subordinate and then it is late with the jet lag you must be exhausted, better that you rest('・_ _ω・_ _')_

 _Bomb59_ _: Hai! I don't want you to be worried! See you tomorrow and take care of you!_

 _Sora27_ _: See you tomorrow. (^ ω ^)_

 _-Bomb59 is no longer online-_

 _-Mecha48 is online-_

 _Sora27:_ _Good evening Mecha48 how are you? I hope you do not spend more time on your robots than take care of you. (· - ·)_

 _Mecha48_ _:... I do what I want - -_

 _Sora27:_ _It's not a reason if you don't take care of yourself you won't be able to do more mechanics ^^ ╬_

 _Mecha48_ _: I'm going to Japan in 5 days like you'll take care of me._

 _Sora27_ _: You don't listen - - well if you come you have to go to school and no I promised your grandfather to take care of you. In addition, my intuition tells me that you will have a good meeting. (≧ ∀ ≦)_

 _Mecha48_ _: I don't want to go to school but if your intuition said it... We will be in the same school?_

 _Sora27_ _: Nope but (/ 0¯) you will live with us and then I don't want you to be spotted by Reborn imagine that he would like to do with your talent._

 _Mecha48_ _: Are you okay? It's getting late in Japan, take good care of you, in 5 days._

 _-Mecha48- is no longer online -_

 _Sora27_ _: (￣■￣_ _;) Still I have not even said goodbye (¯ε (# ¯) but it is true that it is late. Well IRIS-chan you contact me if there is something fishy Bye ~_

 ** _IRIS: I understand, take care of yourself._**

 _-Sora27 is offline-_


	10. Chapter 10

**CHAPTER 10**

"Speak"

 _"Thought"_

* * *

POV 3rd person

Tsuna in the car to go to class ate her breakfast, indeed after chatting all night she got up late and with her body weakened by the curse so she looked like more to a zombie than a human. Even if she goes to class by car, she is already late and yes chatting until late at night is not a good idea, not really.

Along the way Vlad asked her if she is okay, she says yes and asked him to look for her after class. Wanting to enter the establishment, she is suddenly attacked by Hibari Kyoya but dodged his attack.

"Gomen Hibari-san but I will be more late if I stay with you." Tsuna apologized and runs to her class. Arriving in class Tsuna felt that there were strange vibes in the class, apologizing for being late, Tsuna sitting at her place ignoring the eyes of the class especially of an asshole visibly irritated.

The teacher tells us that there is a new student Tsuna smiles. Hayato presented himself in front of the class, all the girls are in ecstasy chatting with each other when the boys grumbled displeased with the newcomer. The teacher tells him to settle down in the back of the classroom. He looked for a second Tsuna and then left in the direction of Nobuyoshi to kicking his table.

Later Hayato gave him an appointment in a hidden corner to fight, while Tsuna goes on the roof with a bottle of water, Tsuna arriving on the roof is immediately greeted by Kyoya's tonfas. Tsuna waved her hand and smiled at him.

"Do you want to see something interesting?" He tidied up his tonfas and answered curiously a "Hn". They looked down where Hayato and Nobuyoshi argued, Hayato started the hostility by sending his dynamites to the great displeasure of Kyoya who growled. Tsuna looked and sees her twin dodge the dynamites one by one, Hayato used his technique of the 'Double Bomb' when she noticed Reborn ready to shoot. * Bang * Tsuna chuckled.

"I WILL KILL THIS ASSHOLE WITH MY DYING WILL" Cried Nobuyoshi dodging the dynamites sent by Hayato, Tsuna pointed out Nobuyoshi and comments.

"People show their true face when facing death." Kyoya, who had little interest in the fight, was staring at Tsuna intensely, looking for something familiar but not knowing what is it and this starting to upset him. After hearing Tsuna's comment, he immediately began to watch the fight with a watchful eye. The two teenagers on the roof watched as Hayato tried to use 'Triple Bomb' but one of the dynamites escapes of his hands, Nobuyoshi flees with a victorious face saying 'loser'.

 _"It's the end!"_ Hayato thinks, closing his eyes but after a few seconds as nothing happened he opened his eyes, he sees his dynamite on the ground wet. He searches everywhere to find the one who can have saved him, then looks up and sees a shadow on the roof. He leaves immediately for the one who saved him, Reborn who watched the fight is disappointed and angry at Nobu to let someone die and especially his future guardian without an ounce of hesitation.

He wanted to intervene, but someone anticipates by throwing water on the dynamite. He goes after the pursuit of the Jane Doe, at the same time on the roof Tsuna began to laugh while Kyoya glare at her.

"You knew (you knew it would happen.)." He said, Tsuna looks at him and then says.

"By knowing the true nature of the person, it's easy to guess, and now you can bite to death this naughty young man in underpants." She says as she started to cough, he looks at her few second hesitating to leave her and then turned toward Nobuyoshi with a sadistic smile.

"Omnivore (We'll talk omnivore)." He whispered before jumping from the roof.

(Two or three floors and he jumps like it was nothing, it's Hibari Kyoya for you Ha!)

Tsuna laughs at seeing Kyoya chasing Nobuyoshi and then goes into the corner waiting. The door opens violently revealing a wild Reborn and a wild Hayato looking in all directions then notice Tsuna in the corner.

"Hime-sama it was you who saved me, thank you very much!" Say Hayato, bowing his head at 90 degrees, Tsuna smiled faintly before coughing.

"Hime-sama? Hayato it's her you chose to follow? Do you know she's part of the Armonia Famiglia?" Asks Reborn, before answering Hayato was interrupted by a chuckle of Tsuna.

"Hayato please, can you get my medicine in my bag and join us in the President's office, Reborn-san and I must discuss something." Ask Tsuna with a pale face.

This one worried for her, leaves directly that Tsuna ordered to him. Reborn lowers his fedora with a threatening aura not liking to be ignored, Tsuna smiles at him calmly. "I don't forget you Reborn-san, we'll talk but not here it's better with Giotto-san and the others isn't it?" Tsuna simply declares before leaving for the office.

Arriving at the office they are greeted by Giotto, Asari and G. Worried about Tsuna's pallor. Giotto helps her to sit on the sofa and asks her if there is anything he can do, Tsuna just asks him for a glass of water. Hayato suddenly emerges and heads to Tsuna holding a bottle of pills ignoring the protests of his brother, after G requires explanation. Hayato and Reborn tell them what happened, while Tsuna is taking her medicine, disappointment and rage are read on their faces, G approached Tsuna and he bowed his head.

"Thank you so much for saving my little brother!" He said under the eye of his embarrassed brother. "your big brother really likes you..." Tsuna says with a huge smile but Reborn cut them off, Tsuna nodded. The other confused minus Hayato looks at Tsuna and then Reborn.

"I wish I had enjoyed a little more of a normal life but I can't run away from my lineage." She pouts at Reborn. Giotto thoughtfully guesses commented.

"If you knew that Hayato uses dynamites, that means you're part of the Mafia? And how did you meet?" He asks, Tsuna smiles at him then nods.

"I am the Donna of the Armonia Famiglia. I also know that Giotto-san is the future Vongola Decimo. And I met Hayato in Italy a year ago when Hayato was being attacked by other mafiosos, I saved and cared for him and after this we became friends." She explained slowly. Asari and G are shocked that someone like her belongs to the Mafia, on the other hand, Giotto seems sad and disappointed thinking that Tsuna come closer to him because he is the future Decimo.

Tsuna seeing what he was thinking slowly approached Giotto and took his hands who starting to blush violently.

"Giotto-san I haven't come close to you because you are Decimo but I wanted to be friends with you and your friends, can you forgive me?" Tsuna asks smiling serenely with puppy eyes.

(Me: Tsuna you press too much on the flirt button / Tsuna: I can't see what you are talking *press the FLIRT FLIRT FLIRT button* / Me:... * sigh *).

Giotto, who was red, did not know what to say until Reborn hit him.

"Baka-Ie answers when we ask you a question." Giotto regained his mind and nod to the great amusement of his friends, Reborn and Hayato.

Tsuna with his impassive face was one of her fantasy.

 _"Gio-nii you're too cute if we were not brother and sister * sigh * "_

"Thank you very much! Everyone, you will be late in class if you don't go now and Hayato the next class we have is EPS told the teacher that I would not go to his class because I feel ill and don't get late." She said with a huge smile with flowers and sunshine around her in the background.

"Giotto, G she's right, let's not be late!" Say Asari

" Hai Hime-sama! "Exclaim Hayato bowing before leaving.

After the four had gone to their class leaving Reborn and Tsuna alone, both looked at each other carefully. After a few minutes, Reborn broke the silence.

"Armonia-san what your purpose here?" This is related that Dame-Ie is the future Decimo isn't it? Why the Armonia Famiglia just surfaces now? Why be interested in the succession? " Reborn asks calmly. Tsuna closed her eyes slowly for a long minute and then decided to speak.

"Reborn-san that I'm going to tell you must stay between us for now." She said. Reborn nodded,

"Thank you, so I'm going to redo the presentation, I'm Armonia Tsunahime Decima from the Armonia Famiglia I'm here to see if Vongola and Armonia can get back to our previous links. The fact that our Famiglia resurfaces that now is because I rebuilt the Armonia Famiglia... from what remained, myself and the relics and knowledge from the older generations." She started to explain.

"But! There is a condition." She continues, Reborn looks intently at her waiting for her to continue.

"Fortuna in his diary after Primo's departure and Vongola's transformation into a mafia-like family wants Vongola to become like before a vigilante organization, a self-defence group helping the innocent. The Armonia Famiglia will be able to ally with Vongola again. I know Ottavo and Nono's efforts to get Vongola back like this, so Nono bet everything on Ieyasu to make it happen." Tsuna finished.

Reborn lowered his fedora. "The only condition uh... I'll share it with Nono, but if Dame-Ie can make Vongola back to its original state, would you help to fulfil Armonia Tsunahime this dream?" Reborn asks examining Tsuna seeing the eyes in a swirl of emotion.

A silence settles in the room, then she gets up. "Reborn-san let's get some fresh air want you?" Tsuna asks gently, he nods and then goes back to the roof.

Tsuna starts to watch his class running with Reborn ignoring the skylark watching them, after a few minutes Tsuna finally starts talking.

"Reborn-san, what do you think of the Sawada?" Tsuna asks, looking at Reborn with a serious face.

"...The Sawada is allogeneic, on the one hand. We have a calm Ieyasu and a good leader taking care of his friends and on the other side, we have Nobuyoshi a brat who likes to be in the centre of attention and uses the people around him to achieve his goal. Nana is a civilian, a little up in the air even she knows the Mafia but a very good mother and their father Iemitsu is an idiot who spends more time at work than with his family. There is also this weird atmosphere, every time the three family members are reunited, it doesn't look like a home environment" Replied Reborn.

Tsuna starts to watch the students tidy the material.

"Mmmh, a very good observation considering the little time you spent with them, but some information are false, in the future you will see the real face of the Sawada family, which I mean it's Iemitsu and Nana are not what they claim to be, that Nobuyoshi is worse than you believe and that Ieyasu is someone who is eating by regret. Reborn-san I trust you enough to say that my family is known to have eyes and ears everywhere, we know any secrets like about the arcobalenos or Vendicare."

Tsuna explains leaving Reborn shocked but hid under his fedora, Kyoya who listening to the conversation taking more and more interest for the girl and the baby, Reborn finally decides to speak.

"Tsunahime-san what do you know about the Sawada?" Tsuna looking away Nobuyoshi and Takeshi talking, she frowns whispering 'fool' who does not escape those on the roof, Tsuna takes a breath of air to calm down and turns to Reborn.

"I know everything... I also know that you can help Giotto-san and discover that hides the other members of the family, I would rather not interfere in this family business... And you can call me Tsuna." She said hiding any emotion in her voice before leaving.

At lunch break, Tsuna and Hayato went to the roof to eat. He talked about Tsuna's state of health and that she had to go to the infirmary because she was very pale and coughed. Tsuna was going to say that everything is fine when she saw Takeshi go to the roof, not liking that and his intuition either, she decides to stop Takeshi.

* * *

Takeshi POV

 ** _Flashback :_**

On the race course, I approached Nobuyoshi who was going to the locker room. "Ne Nobuyoshi I can ask you some... advice?" I asked nervously.

Nobuyoshi looked at me bitterly for a few seconds and then nodded.

"You see, my note has dropped... and my baseball skills are getting worse, what should I do in your opinion?" I asked, hoping he would help me as a friend but when I see his face light up as I said was the only good news of the day.

"You could disappear, after all, the baseball star has become a loser, and now I'll be called the new baseball star, you can kill yourself, nobody will miss you." Nobuyoshi says as he walked to the locker room without return.

 _ **End of Flashback**_

"Takeshi!" Tsuna screams I turn around a bit annoyed. "What are you doing?" Tsunahime asks angry but I do not answer.

 _"Why is she angry? It should be me to be angry."_ I thought furious, "Oy! Answer Hime-sama's question!" Hayato yells. I cringe

"How does this concern you?! " I shout angrily.

* * *

POV 3rd person

"How does this concern you?!" Shouted Takeshi angrily tearily.

"It concerns us because you were going to do something stupid." Tsuna explains slowly. Takeshi opens his eyes shocked.

"Like committing suicide, I'm worried about you, you know, every time I asked you if you were all right you told me everytime that it was ok, but you recited it like a mantra and you ended up believing it! When I came to your restaurant, do you remember what I told you? " Asks Tsuna upset.

 _"Takeshi if you do not want to smile don't smile if you want to cry do it"_ remembered Takeshi.

"Did you really think about what I said? No, otherwise, you would not be here wanted to jump off the roof, and Nobuyoshi asked you to commit suicide. Are you an idiot? You dare to listen to him. You did what everyone expects of you but what the price? Of your own destruction! As the fact that you train a lot because your baseball skills have declined... " Start Tsuna coughing, Takeshi lower his shameful head.

"But did you think of your father and Asari? Your father would be lost his son when he has already lost his wife. You have the right to cry, not to smile, to be selfish but... "

Tsuna faint suddenly before finishing what she wants to say.

A few hours later Tsuna slowly opens her eyes and meticulously look around, the first thing that came to her mind was that she was no longer in the hallway. Then she hears Hayato, Giotto, Ugetsu, and G discuss what happened before, basically, Takeshi was scolded by everyone.

She starts groaning as she gets up, everyone pays attention to her, the first to speak is Hayato. "Hime-sama how are you?" Do you need your medicine? I can pick them up if you want- " He snaps, but was stopped.

"I'm fine Hayato thank you and Takeshi how are you?" Tsuna ask. Takeshi scratched his head before replying.

"I'm fine, I really fine, this time thank you." He answers with a real smile to which we could forgive everything, but this does not work with Tsuna.

"Asari-san will still report to your father that you tried to commit suicide and you will be punished for what you did." This one nodded.

"For having tried to commit suicide your punishment will be taken by your father knowing you will face his wrath. For listening to an idiot you are forbidden to practice baseball for 2 weeks if you continue to push your body you will end up hurting yourself and for being an idiot you'll have to be our friend until the end of your days."She said amused at Takeshi shocking and happy reactions.


	11. Chapter 11

**CHAPTER 11**

"Speak"

"Thought"

Tsuna POV

"And you know what? I'm in my bed, locked up in my own room by Isabella, after what happened just now, Vlad came to pick me up and report back to Isabella, if I knew how to shut up sometimes! But I never had so much fun. They both scold me up because I have to tell them right away if I feel not well and especially come home but in addition, I have both skylarks who will monitor me all the time. Already one is already enough that he is familiar and irritates me but the two is just... impossible! But one of them has a lovely secret. "

I confess to my old stuffed toy, my little orange lion cub, not knowing if I should cry or laugh. I sighed a long time thinking of a moment ago, squeezing my stuffed animal very hard.

A few hours ago:

I look at the pendulum of the infirmary, and I see that the courses have just finished.

"Oh mio dio!" I shouted everyone turned to me.

"Hime-sama what's wrong?" Hayato asked. But before saying anything Kyoya violently opens the door with a threatening aura.

"Herbivores go away." He says with his tonfas appear in his hands.

 _"Where did he get his tonfas? In a spatiotemporal pocket?_ _"_ (One of the 5 great mysteries in the khr world) I thought, looking at him carefully.

Kyoya, seeing that there are too many herbivores and especially the noisiest one he released KI and said his favourite quote 'Kamikorose' darting towards Hayato and the others but stopped immediately. Fighting noises is heard towards the gate, I and the others come out to see what happens.

When we arrive, I see Hibari-san's brother Alaude-sempai fighting against Vlad. I knew from the files that there was another prefect who is the big brother of Hibari-san, Alaude-sempai but in the high school section. The outcome of the fight is already known in advance. Vlad has fun with Alaude-sempai who is already injured. I sighed and shake my head, Vlad is having too much fun with his prey before finishing it. Then I notice Gio-nii, Hib- no Kyoya-san since there are two Hibari and the rest minus Hayato eyes wide open shocked and even open mouth for some people.

I see Kyoya-san, _"His name is familiar to me._ _"_ I thought at the same time, recover faster than the others and have a predatory smile in his face and then launches towards the two fighters, I looked incredulous at the scene in front of me. I see Kyoya-san teasing his brother that he can't beat the carnivore and Alaude-sempai who makes the point if he can't beat the wolf-carnivore then what he can't do it and continue to make fun of each other. Vlad is glad that a new prey is added. "Shit a headache shows up."

When I wanted to stop this masquerade Reborn-san pops up from nowhere with Nobuyoshi shocked in front of this show and settled on Gio-nii's head.

"Ciaossu!" Everyone turns to him surprised.

"Reborn /-san!" Ignoring the cries Reborn-san makes the remark. "Alaude and Kyoya will make very good Cloud guardians if they didn't die before." With a smirk. Gio-nii started complaining.

"Reborn! I do not want Alaude or Kyoya to join the Mafia even though Alaude agreed in some way! Aie!"

But was stopped by Reborn by hitting him with a mallet.

"Dame-Ie a boss must not complain." I sneered at their interaction and then add.

"Giotto-san Reborn-san is right, the Hibari clan has been in the Triad for several centuries, so they're already in the Mafia right since birth." I say simply. "How do you know that?" Said Gio-nii surprised, Reborn hit him and then he and I respond to Gio-nii.

"A boss must always learn about his surroundings."

Gio-nii growls in pain then Reborn turns to me.

"Tsuna you know this man? Can you stop him before he kills them?" He asked I nodded my head exhausted.

"Yes, I know him. He's my driver and butler as well an ex-assassin, he joined the family 3 years ago. He was known as der Wolf der Finsternis and... he's having fun with them." I answer bored.

 _"Vlad! Be provoked by teenagers, shame on you! Omfg! Why he is so - * sigh *"_

Reborn looked at me amused by knowing what I thought, I glared at him and I go to the 3 idiots. The 3 degenerates continued to fight insulting and provoking each other, I approached them quickly. First I take Kyoya's arm and pull him violently to the ground when he attacks Vlad (and he eats literally the ground RIP) and then I quickly chained him by kicking the injured Alaude-sempai's legs who fell on the back and finally a kneeling blow to Vlad's stomach.

Giotto POV

I watched Tsuna-chan moving towards the fight muttering 'idiots', 5 seconds later I see Alaude, Kyoya and 'Curly' (long live the pub Ψ ( w ) Ψ) on the ground. Alaude grumbling lay on the floor covered with wounds, Kyoya who ate the floor literally and 'Curly' rolling in pain. I am speechless and not only me everyone minus Hayato and Reborn are in the same state as me.

How can a frail girl like her can slay these beasts! I see Alaude trying to get up looking at Tsuna with a stink eye and then suddenly turns his head.

(Me: Ehhh ~~ Alaude what did you see? (͡ ° ͜ʖ ͡ °) / Alaude:... blush)

Tsuna notices his behavior but turns his attention to 'Curly'.

"Why were you fighting against Alaude-sempai? Why did you hurt them? You could just dodge, but no, you just had to 'have fun' with them - " Tsuna scolded 'Curly', who is on his knees with his head down.

"But!" Vlad tries to protest but nothing works Kyoya gets up visibly angry no furax, and Alaude is angry too, they make so much KI that the temperature has dropped dramatically.

"Omnivore stay away or Kamikorose!" Kyoya groaned, followed by Alaude.

"Let me fight Curly-carnivore." Interrupting Tsuna who was lecturing Curly uh Vlad.

(Gio : I'm glad I'm not the only one calling him Curly / Me: Sure, after all, you're on the same wavelength * whispering softly with a big smile *)

Tsuna-chan turned to them with a stern look. "Would you stop behaving like kids?" Tsuna exclaimed annoyed with a calmly and deadly face.

Tsuna starts lecturing them without giving them time to protest.

"Hahaha Tsuna looks like a mother who scolds children!" Takeshi says with a huge grin, we all nodding at that. Suddenly someone hits me violently in the head.

"ITEI! Reborn!"

"A boss must know how to manage his guardian, look Tsuna went stop a member of his family even your guardian Alaude." Said Reborn.

"Wait a minute, Alaude-sempai, you just called Vlad Curly?!" Tsuna-chan shouted.

"Pfft-Haha oh my god!" She began to laugh, Alaude and Kyoya look at her weirdly. I can understand when a person gives you a lecture and then laughs under your nose you think the person is crazy, on the other hand, you hear Vlad whisper imploring.

'No Hime-sama don't do this I beg you'. I raise an eyebrow confused.

"One of the best assassins in the world is called Curly, Alaude-sempai you found the best nickname ever when Fran and Pablo will know that it will be crazy Muhahaha!" Laughed Tsuna-chan while holding his belly then coughed. I approach her quickly and pat her back. "Are you okay? You just pass out early." I asked she nodded with a big smile.

Tsuna POV

When Gio-nii asks me how I am that I radiate with happiness, I see him blush suddenly I feel my back burning. I take a look and I see that Alaude, he is jealous says my intuition.

 _"Eh ~ he is jealous... One minute he is jealous because Gio-nii is concerned about me and not him, that means!_ _"_ I give him a look full of promise smirking and also he looked below my skirt!

"Hime-sama you had fainted?! You'd have to call us as soon as you feel bad, no you'd have to stay home!" Said Vlad starting to lectures me. After the pitch I decided to heal the Hibari brothers with Sun flame, they were reluctant at first seeing me with yellow flames but with the help of Reborn who told them that its flames have healing power, they let it go. After that, I said goodbye to everyone and then left home.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

"Speak"

"Thought"

3rd POV

Two days after ' _The Curly Accident_ ' Tsuna is back to school in good mood, bringing five bento boxes: an orange for her, a red for Gokudera, a blue for Takeshi and two purple for the Hibari brothers. On reaching the gate she is greeted by her friends: Takeshi, Hayato and Kyoko and Hana in class. Classes passed quietly, Tsuna daydreaming looking at the sky, Hayato twisting his dynamites and Takeshi sleeping behind his book.

At the midday break, Hayato and Takeshi told Tsuna that they met Bianchi, Hayato and G's half-sister yesterday. Hayato is uncomfortable to see his sister still traumatized by her Poison Cooking and tried to kill Giotto and Nobuyoshi so that Reborn is free from his responsibility. She sweats dropped hearing this but thought it would have been fun to see that

After eating Tsuna left for the Disciplinary Council room with the two purple bentos. Knocking at the door she hears a grunt so she lets herself enter. She is greeted by two bored prefects immersed in the paperwork, she deduces that they have not eaten seeing how much they did.

"Take time to eat, the work will not go faster if you don't eat." Exclaimed Tsuna, shaking her head.

She approached them, holding out a bento to each other. "Here, missing the meal it's not good, look like Giotto-san and the others are not the only ones having problems with paperwork." She said amused in front of their upset face. Tsuna leaves the room leaving both of them looking at their bento.

Alaude POV

After the fluffy-carnivore left the room with a mocking face, I and Kyoya turned our attention to the bentos in front of us. Kyoya is the first to open, I see that his bento consists of hamburger steak, omelette with pickled salad and mochis. Everything is his favourite dishes, that piques my curiosity hoping it would be the same. I open mine and discover sliced duck breast, onigiri, carrot sticks and vanilla cottage cheese. It's practically all that I love, surprised that she managed to make our favourite dishes after she knows us just a few days ago. When I ate this delicious bento (and I would not it out loud) I discovered a piece of paper.

 ** _Dear Alaude-sempai,_**

 ** _I hope that both of you will love the bentos I made, but this message is destined for you and only you for an appointment on Saturday at 2 pm in front of the bakery of the 3rd street. If you do not come I would tell everyone that you like Sawada Ieyasu._**

 ** _With love, Armonia Tsunahime._**

 _"SHIT! She the Devil in disguise!"_ I thought annoyed.

POV 3rd person

At the end of the classes, Tsuna, Giotto and the other as well a bored Nobuyoshi and Reborn who sits on Giotto's head went to the gate's school. Suddenly more than doubtful purple cakes goes towards the heads of Giotto and Nobuyoshi, they dodge them quickly.

"Ane-Aneki!" Hayato said before fainting narrowly caught by G.

"Bianchi!" Giotto shouted surprised she is here and crying mentally pitying his poor existence.

"What's this woman doing here?" Continues Nobu pissed not hiding his glare.

"Ciaossu Bianchi." Greeted Reborn.

"Reborn, my love I'm here to pick you up and see this 'Hime-sama' that Hayato is talking so much!" She says, throwing herself on Reborn and hugging him.

When she talks about Tsuna all eyes are heading towards her, imperturbable Tsuna approaches Bianchi. Bianchi scanned the girl in front of her, and without lying to herself she thought she had a real princess in front of her.

"Pleased to meet you Poison Scorpion Bianchi, I'm Armonia Tsunahime, Donna of the Armonia Famiglia." Said Tsuna, bowing her head politely.

Bianchi was a little embarrassed and shocked to have the Donna of the Armonia Famiglia she heard so much is in front of her in person, but recovered herself to say the subject of her coming.

"Armonia Tsunahime do you want Hayato to become your guardian?" She asks seriously, this one coming back to him does not lose a crumb of the conversation.

"No..." began Tsuna, who disappointed G and Bianchi and making Hayato sad.

"He is more a friend than a guardian. It's not the Sky who chooses his Elements but the Elements themselves who choose the Sky which they want to follow. He has to make his own choices, I don't force anyone to follow me, I don't chain anyone at me and he is already part of the family." She finished when her eyes glowed orange as she looked into Bianchi's eyes.

Everyone is smiling by that she said minus Hayato who cried silently moved by her answer with Reborn who smirk pleased by her character and grunting Nobuyoshi murmuring that it's crap.

"Please, Hime-sama make me your right-hand man!" Hayato yells, bowing his head at 90 degrees with a tail and puppy's eyes.

"Eh?" Was Tsuna's only reaction to his abrupt declaration.

"Haha still playing the mafia-game, if it that I will be her left-hand man." Laughs Takeshi.

"Teme! I'll be the only right-hand man Baseball-freak!" Yell Hayato pulling out his dynamites.

"Ma ~ ma" Says Asari trying to calm Hayato but failed.

"Haha! Hayato plays with his fireworks now." Takeshi continues.

"Looks like someone's embarrassed." Retorts Reborn with a smirk, looking at Tsuna. Everyone pays attention to Tsuna minus Nobuyoshi who has already gone to his home, Tsuna glares or rather pout at Reborn.

 _"So cute!"_ Thought everyone, yes even the number one hitman.

"Takeshi the Mafia is not a game, me and everyone here is part of it, all of which is the reality so think about it" Scolded Tsuna still embarrassed changing the subject. He scratched his head, Tsuna turned around and leaves home saying.

"If you stay too much here you will face the two prefects." Ignoring Bianchi chuckle and Reborn who was smirking. After that, everyone went home afraid of being bitten /cuffed to death. When she got home Tsuna sees robots everywhere, she is greeted by Isabella but the only thing come out of her mouth a 'what's going on?' dropping her bag on the floor, Isabella only answers that Spanner is here. Tsuna looks at her not knowing what to do or think right now.

"He was supposed to be here tomorrow, not today." She said a visibly tired already. She asked Isabella to prepare the meal for her when she takes care of Spanner. Tsuna put her bag in her room avoiding the robots that move right to left, at first she went to Spanner's room. She discovered only boxes then she went to the only place where he could be, in the basement.

When she arrives, she sees Eduard, Fran, and Vlad panting in the middle of robot debris.

"But what happens in the end?" Tsuna patiently orders. The three heads plus a blue-eyed blonde with a lollipop in his mouth turns to her.

"Hime-sama /Tsu-nee /Tsuna!" They shouted, but Tsuna was frowning waiting for an explanation. The person who spoke is none other than the culprit.

"Ohayo Tsuna, so... as my projects ended early than expected, I took the first plane for Japan by taking my entire laboratory. My robots are patrolling the house to memorize it. And why these three fought with my robots, was that they activated the self-defence mode when Eduard slapped me on the back." He says, tinkering with something averting to looking her in her eyes.

Tsuna smiles sweetly, Fran, Vlad and Eduard swallow their saliva seeing their boss with a black aura and smiling sweetly but with a hint of sadism.

"You three, go wash yourself and see the damage in the mansion, I'm dealing with someone here." She says slowly, poking at them with the same smile.

The three come out in a hurry, having pity on their comrade, this one stopped tinkering and sweatdrop, really really badly.

"Spanner-kun~~" Sing Tsuna playfully as she puts her hands on his shoulders.

"I had planned for the whole weekend that you would try to fit in. But ~ like you came a little too early and in addition make a mess in the mansion with your robots you will tomorrow and this weekend tidy your room and will be cleaning chores duty during this last three days na Spanner-kun ~?" She purred always smiling nicely but her eyes say otherwise. He shook his head scared to death.

"I did not hear." Tsuna asks kindly.

"Y-YES! I'll do it!" He exclaimed in soldier mode.

"Good!" she said brightly as if she were the sun herself. The demon turned into an angel in a few seconds, Tsuna goes back to her room humming while on the other hand Spanner was wondering if he should write his will or not. The meal went well, a little quiet but well. Tsuna after bathing played at the console a few minutes then went on the family chat to see if there are people.

 _-Sora27 is online-_

 _-LionWave is online-_

 _-OpaleSilva is online-_

 _-MagiNoble is online-_

 _-QuietYīntiān is online-_

 _ **Sora27:**_ _Hello everyone! XD_

 _ **LionWave:**_ _Good evening mi Cielo._

 _ **OpaleSilva:**_ _Hii Sora-chan!_

 _ **QuietYīntiān**_ _: Nihao_

 _ **MagiNoble:**_ _Yeahh! everyone is here! (ᗒᗨᗕ)_

 _ **LionWave:**_ _Always energetic to what I see, did you miss us? (¬_¬)_

 _ **MagiNoble:**_ _Oh, it looks like someone had a bad day._

 _ **LionWave:**_ _... Paperwork (ノ_ _-_-) ノ_ _~ ┻━┻, a secretary like who is a devil and fools who put the fuckin hell in the hospital - -_

 _ **MagiNoble**_ _: Ah..._

 _ **QuietYīntiān**_ _: ... Tsk_

 _ **Sora27:**_ _I can understand you about the paperwork and fools... Apart from the segretaria del diavoloΨ (͡ ° ͜ʖ ͡ °) Ψ_

 _ **OpaleSilva:**_ _The devil who serves as your secretary is your sister! And, moreover, the director has decided to slip away from the paperwork. So I had to drag him to his office._

 _ **MagiNoble:**_ _LOL!_

 _ **QuietYīntiān**_ _: Little one what happened?_

 _ **Sora27:**_ _Always in the heart of the matters, Mecha came to the mansion a day early and let his robots go into the mansion... He will be punished. 'Smirk'_

 _ **LionWave / MagiNoble**_ _: RIP Mecha_

 _ **OpaleSilva / QuietYīntiān**_ _: Idiot..._

 _ **Sora27:**_ _But whatever, it's rare that we are all connected here(≧ ∇ ≦ *)_

 _ **MagiNoble**_ _: That's right! And I miss you my little 天堂_ _(T⌓T)_

 _ **QuietYīntiān**_ _: Me too_

 _ **OpaleSilva:**_ _Really since you, LionWave, MagiNoble and QuietYīntiān refounded the Armonia Famiglia we see each other less and less... I know we are stronger, but..._

 _ **LionWave**_ _: Like you said since the rebuild of the family we spend less time together or with children but more to our role in the family. Sora27 being the boss has to manage the whole Family (the orphanage, the hospital, the information networks and the groups in the 4 corners of the planet), to watch the troublemakers of the family (I designate person by the way), to manage the saving of our family (see if we don't destroy too much or spend too much), to distribute or to change the responsibilities of each one or the new ones (the case of the small groups in the world, the orphanage), hack and same time to watch the new Vongola Decimo if he is adept to have our trust for the future and renew the lost links and to support these cockroaches..._

 _ **MagiNoble:**_ _Like me and QuietYīntiān who takes care of training young recruits and defending the family in the shadows..._

 _ **OpaleSilva**_ _: Or we who take care of the hospital and the children after they leave the bases of experimentations..._

 _ **Sora27:**_ _And Boxeodesolrojo and GraceWhite to care and educate the children of the orphanage. We are all busy but I have the feeling that we will all meet, soon to fight..._

 _ **QuietYīntiān:**_ _against Malum..._

 _ **OpaleSilva/MagiNoble/LionWave**_ _: !_

 _ **Sora27**_ _: ... Yes, but that's why we're getting ready no? Well, let's move on to something else how are you doing at home?_

 _ **OpaleSilva:**_ _Apart from running after LionWave to finish the paperwork, the kids who were experienced are doing well. More than half are no longer in intensive care, in a month or two they will be able to go to the orphanage or their families._

 _ **Sora27**_ _: It's great! At about the time of the new expansion of the orphanage ('· ω · ')_

 _ **MagiNoble**_ _: Cool! On our side, those energetic teenagers are progressing well even if we have to bring them into line * smirk *_

 _ **QuietYīntiān:**_ _* smirk *_

 _ **LionWave:**_ _Poor children..._

 _ **MagiNoble:**_ _(∩^o^)⊃━ ﾟ_ _.*･｡ﾟ_

 _ **Sora27:**_ _(*ω)b Above all they miss the children of the orphanage, after all, they are the big brothers and sisters, btw we will celebrate all Christmas at the orphanage (* ≧ ▽ ≦)_

 _ **LionWave**_ _: You do not have to stay in Japan? To spend time with your big brother and everything · ェ_ _·_

 _ **Sora27:**_ _LionWave do not make an emoji that don't suit you and especially that one doesn't stick to your pseudo - - '_

 _ **MagiNoble**_ _: Why a sheep XD?_

 _ **QuietYīntiān**_ _: ..._

 _ **OpaleSilva**_ _: * sigh *_

 _ **Sora27:**_ _Well in Japan we don't celebrate Christmas and then we will have one of the rare opportunities to be all together and then you know since I went back to Namimori, I saw people crazier than us. ( ^ O ^ )_

 _ **OpaleSilva:**_ _Tell us! 6（＞_ _ε＜）∂_

 _ **MagiNoble:**_ _(*＞ｖ＜_ _)ゞ_ _*゜_

 _ **Sora27:**_ _I met Reborn the Sun arcobaleno, a real sadist as the rumor says XD he shouted the famous bullet of the Dying Will on my twin, see him running towards me in underpants, proposing to go out with him to increase his popularity (he has not recognized me YATTA!) Or the fact that Gio-nii has a crush on me (he also did not recognize me) he and his friends look too much like the first generation, I wonder if they are truly their reincarnation. His Cloud Guardian Hibari Alaude who have a crush on my brother and his younger brother Hibari Kyoya tend to follow me around btw - - ' and calling me Omnivore, well one day they fought against Vlad they lost but Alaude treated Vlad' Curly- Carnivore ' read →_ _CURLY!_ _!_

 _ **OpaleSilva / QuietYīntiān / LionWave / MagiNoble:**_ _..._

 _ **MagiNoble:**_ _LOLOL! Vlad → Curly best surname EVER! (≧ y ≦ *) Even my handsome and powerful cloud can barely stop laughing!_

 _ **OpaleSilva**_ _: I hope you made your twin bite the dust. (◣_◢)_

 _ **LionWave:**_ _You've lived a lot of things, I knew you would charm everyone looks even the young skylark run after you! (· Ω )_

 _Sora27: Rather he wants to fight me or you prefer 'bite me to death' and yes OpaleSilva I kick his ass several times thanks to the movement of Yintian Gege taught me (^ ω ^)_

 _ **QuietYīntiān**_ _: I'm proud of you little one (· ε · ')_

 _ **MagiNoble**_ _: Good! And that skylark doesn't approach too much of you, you are a girl we never got what he could do (ʘ 言_ _ʘ╬)_

 _ **QuietYīntiān**_ _: True (⋋▂⋌)_

 _ **LionWave:**_ _Overprotective brothers... (∥¯ ■ ¯∥)_

 _ **OpaleSilva:**_ _I think it's cute but they tend to do too much_

 _ **Sora27**_ _: - - ' I'm going to bed it's very late but before bed. Ne MagiNoble and QuietYīntiān Can I ask you a question?_

 _ **MagiNoble / QuietYīntiān**_ _: ?_

 _ **Sora27**_ _: When the wedding?_

 _ **QuietYīntiān:**_ _!Σ(*O□O*)_

 _ **MagiNoble**_ _: Soon of course! 'Smirk'_

 _ **Sora27**_ _: YEAH! Good night people!_

 _-Sora27- is no longer online-_

 _ **QuietYīntiān**_ _: ..._

 _-QuietYīntiān no longer online-_

 _ **MagiNoble**_ _: OHHH he's too cute ^^_

 _-LionWave is no longer online-_

 _ **OpaleSilva**_ _: ╬ he left without saying goodbye, well bye guys and don't do too much naughty thing (· ω ー_ _) ~_

 _ **MagiNoble**_ _: Zàijiàn! As if was our routine! (= ↀωↀ =) _ (┐ 「_ _ε:) _ ❤_

 _ **OpaleSilva**_ _: (ノ ≧ ∀ ≦_ _) ノ_

 _-OpaleSilva is no longer online_

 _-MagiNoble is no longer online-_


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

"Speak"

 _"Thought"_

POV 3rd person

Being the last day of the school week, Tsuna should be seated in his place listening to Nezu's class, which is not one btw but she is in the process of capturing a dealer who would have broken the Omerta and have information about the new drug. So why does our dear Tsunahime catch a criminal in the middle of the day? Where is the Vindice, the guardians who protect the laws of the Mafia? Well, let's go back until the early morning would you mind.

At 8 am

Tsuna walked hastily in a dark hallway, white-grey tile, black walls with small candles. On Tsuna's face there is fatigue, but especially anger, annoyance and frustration. Arriving in the common room of the house where she teleported she crossed a man with noble clothes and bandages, we could call him beautiful if he was not dead, a zombie. Beside him he has a doll the size of a child in a magician costume that could happen to be human, this one greeted her.

"Principessa good morning, but what are you doing here?" Said Ginger Bread, bowing.

Tsuna POV

"Pricipessa to what do I owe this visit from you? " Ask curiously Alehandro.

"Alejandro I come for the request you asked me." I say stressing every word with the most exhausting voice ever hear.

"Sorry to ask you, but what request are you talking about?" He asks courteously.

"Eh? How is 'what request'? Small Gia woke me up at 4 am screaming in the phone 'It's a request, XXXXX!' He did not ask me to find him or checked his background, no he just gave me his fucking name! I did not sleep more than 2 hours and I am told that I have this for nothing! I will kill him, not seen that he is already dead I will torture him!"

I snapped unable to contain me anymore, letting out killing intent shouting with all my force.

"Smal Gia !"

I do not know the cluster of Vindice who gathered in the room armed ready to eliminate me but stops by seeing me their Principessa. Jack gets closer and asks me.

"Principessa but what's going on?" With his gruff voice trying to appease her. I breathe a good breath and then explain what's going on.

POV 3rd person

The Vindice sweatdrop, Jack and Alejandro facepalm and Tsuna fume. But a saviour comes to their rescue.

"So this person broke a law?" Ginger Bread said breaking the silence,

 _"God be praised, thanks to Ginger !"_ Think the Vindice in the room.

"Well he has experimented on adult civilians, experimenting is a big word but he is testing a new drug on them. She has no taste, no smell or special physical form, it can be found in our water and our food without us noticing it." Start Tsuna in a tired voice reading his report.

"The victims of drugs are highly addicted from the first dose, they become violent but there are other effects that no one could never suspect: like having Dying Will Flames." Tsuna explained.

Jack and Alejandro frowned, the atmosphere in the room became increasingly tense.

"What do you mean by effects and moreover by Dying Will Flames?" Asks Jack, Tsuna frowns.

"The victims are seeing their physical abilities increased tenfold and allow to develop flames. XXXXX was a member of the Segreto Famiglia but he reportedly sold information from Segreto to join the group that provided him drugs. Some of the drug addicts were arrested for committing crimes of extreme violence but died after 2-3 days because they can't have the drug again, eating their vital energy. They have not yet revealed the flames to the public just some sparks were detected among the testimony but it would be soon, my intuition tells me that this drug is a great threat. "Explained Tsuna with a grim face.

"You have to capture him, interrogate him and then jail him." Say Alejandro, Ginger and Jack nods.

"I agree, the victims are so independent of this drug that they will be able to do anything to get some more. But if we use this drug that can still be evolved, we can get a well-obedient army that can use Dying Will Flames." Raged Tsuna, shaking hands.

"For once that Small Gia has some flair" Murmured Jack, a black aura appears around Tsuna.

"I'm going to take care of catching this guy, you, you will interrogate and imprison him, ne?" She articulates slowly while doing half-way. After a few steps, Tsuna exclaims.

"Ah!Yes! If Gia returns from his mission held back him for me OK? And after the interrogation, I want a report." She exudes smirking from the room, the Vindices just nod their head thinking about the same thing.

 _"You're so dead Small Gia!"_

Sometime later:

A black gate sprung in the office of the boss of Vindices the arcobaleno of the 8th element, he looks up of the paperwork growling. In this portal Tsuna get out in her Vindice outfit and goes to sit on the seat nearby.

"Tsuki I learned what happened this morning and the screams of torture of some people a few minutes ago..." Bermuda began, examining the girl sitting on the chair.

As she does not answer, he continued.

"but that's not why you're here right?" He finished, fluttering toward her, she strokes his knees to his chest.

"Ne Dad, am I doing well? I mean, am I strong enough to fight, win against him, could I protect those I love, my family, everybody? I-I've seen what he's capable in Fortuna's memory that he has printed in his diary with his flame, so many innocents deaths, so much blood and so much darkness! I am really the light that will erase the evil? I'm afraid of not succeeding, I - " Confess Tsuna with tears in her eyes.

"Hush, hush Tsuki look at me." Says Bermuda holding her face with his little hands.

"Nobody told you to be perfect, just like everyone else, you're doing your best. And you're not alone you have me and the Vendicare, your family and your friends. You have the right to be afraid, to doubt but do not take everything on your shoulders, we will defeat it together promised. " He swears in the arms of his daughter who was crying her eyes out.

A few minutes later Jager entered the office (knocking at the door of course) to deliver the report on the XXXXXX interrogation. Not seeing his boss in the office signing paperwork he goes to the bedroom, opening the door he sees their Pricipessa sleeping on the bed with his boss next stroking her hair.

Everyone in the Vendicare loves Tsuna/Tsuki, indeed for them, she is their little light, their Sky among the darkness, their hope. And most of all, they know that their boss loves the Pricipessa, who considers her as his own daughter but would never admit it aloud.

 **Anecdote: the most beautiful day of the life of Bermuda**

A few years ago:

Tsuna was training with Big Pino and Jack in the fight with bare hands, after the training she went to heal her wounds and take a shower. While eating she worked hacking on the database of some Famiglia, always searching for her memories. Returning from the missions in the evening Bermuda and Jager went to the common room to announce the next schedule, they discovered Tsuna working on her computer.

They asked the others how long she was working, they told them that she works whenever she has free time. Not liking that Bermuda floated towards Tsuki.

"Tsuki you should go to bed." He suggested.

"Yes but I hav-" She started but was stopped by Bermuda who closed and took the laptop in his hands. Tsuki stares at him frowning, everyone in the room looks closely at the altercation.

"Go to bed, you are tired you have dark circles under your eyes, I'll give you your computer tomorrow. " He ordered gently moving to go to his office.

Tsuna blinked, looking down at Bermuda and bowing her head. She nodded a little embarrassed.

 _"Cute!"_ Thought everyone.

"Ai ~ daddy!" She said before leaving for her room. The occupants in the room look alternately Bermuda and Tsuna leaves each in their room. Bermuda was extremely happy that she called him dad hummed happily in his room with a big smile and flowers but he will not show it in front of his subordinates because he is the boss of Vindicare for Goodness sake!


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

"Speak"

" _Thought"_

Saturday at 2 pm in front of the bakery of the 3rd street:

Tsuna waited patiently well-dressed in front of the bakery which passer-by couldn't stop to look at her without blushing. Two students try to take her somewhere else by complimenting her, but she refused and pushed them away. Not accepting to be rejected, they would threaten to hit her if she did not follow them. Tsuna refused again not sparring a single eye at them, one of the students got angry and tried to hit her.

Tsuna, patient, not liking their behaviour would make them understand to not threaten a woman but a saviour comes to help them from her punishment... well kinda.

"To try to hit someone in Namimori, I cuff you to death!" Say a cold voice, the students seeing who had said that were fleeing cowardly. Tsuna thanked him and bowed in gratitude knowing well who this person was since she was the one who invited him who is none other than Hibari Alaude.

He growls and looked straight into her eyes, Tsuna understanding the message asked him what he wants pointing the bakery he grumbles again. She chuckles at his stubbornness. Alaude looks at her coldly, not liking the way she chuckled, then watches her go into the bakery and come out with a strawberry cake, a cheesecake (he doesn't know it) and tea in the bag. Tsuna seeing Alaude impatient so she offers to go to land in a place little frequented, arrived Alaude is surprised that is a small park where there is no one wondering if he knows his city well.

After sitting down and of course of having taken the strawberry cake, Alaude begins to speak.

"So why do you want to see me?" With a threatening tone.

Tsuna did not flinch and continued to eat a piece of cake, then look him in the eyes and simply say.

"To talk about three things: you, Giotto and the future, our future." In a serious tone. Alaude looks at her with wide-eyes then frowns.

"Explain," he asks now interesting. Tsuna smiled warmly at him.

"We're going to talk about love problems first," she said teasingly, Alaude growl blushing slightly.

"First of all I have no feelings for Giotto-san or rather Ieyasu-san so stop disfiguring me as if I were your greatest enemy. You know that we are related (I mean distant cousin even if we, us, readers and author know the truth) even if some people seem to have forgotten and want to put us in couple and, no, I know he's love with me." Say Tsuna, watching Alaude go by to be relieved to annoy.

"So you have the free rein to do anything but it is surprising that you have done nothing during the two years that you are friends." She said, scrutinizing Alaude who seems to be nervous and tense. After a few seconds, Tsuna sighed understanding the reason.

"Fear of being rejected because being the same sex huh.." She begins. Suddenly she gets closer to Alaude's face nose to nose.

"Alaude love is war, if you do not try anything, nothing will happen. Someone in the future could steal him from you. Love is not a sin even between boys or girls. That's why we're going to make an attack plan so that at first you manage to capture Giotto-san's heart and then confess, the road will be hard but I know you can do it!" She says with a determined and amused look.

Alaude seemed stunned and then asked her the question that remains stuck in his throat "Why? Why do you want to help me? "Intrigued glaring at the weak but strong girl in front of him.

Tsuna looks at him with a small smile and closes her eyes.

"Is there always a reason to help someone? For me it's because I want it, it's my choice. I have two older brothers we are not bound by the bond of blood, but it remains my big brothers, they are together, in love and happy. And the barrier that separates you from Giotto is tiny compared to these **two people** I know." She says, watching a couple of birds dance in the air.

Alaude noted the sadness in the mention of the 'two people', he did not ask who are these people then noticed that he was in front of a 'mystery' of a person from another world. Tsuna turned to him smirking.

"We should start our plan now. I'm pretty sure many people saw us together, they will think we have a date and it will spread around the school and so Giotto-san." She explained, to this perspective Alaude growl dissatisfied.

She chuckled thinking it that was almost cute, she finished her cakes (completely) then continued.

"Daijobu we will create an alibi, and then in the future, you will have plenty of opportunities to flirt with Giotto but first becomes less anti-social especially with him." She scolded with a small frown like a mother who gently scolds her child, Alaude could not refrain but compare her to a mother at the moment. Alaude listens to her without listening too much the various hunting tips he could use.

It annoyed him, but he thought back to the mention of Giotto and Future, which she had just said earlier. "Omnivore what about Giotto? And the Future? "He asked frowning a millimetre, Tsuna pouts because she was stopped then sigh.

"In your opinion even with his Hyper Intuition why Giotto-san did not notice that you were in love with him?" _and on a lot of things_ , she thought.

Alaude realizes something that seems to displease him, Tsuna nodded to affirm his assumption.

"Daijobu he does not really have a problem but Giotto-san just restrains himself unconsciously. He does not use his abilities to his full capacity. His HI is restricted by the lack of self-confidence. You all knew him like that so you did not notice but I, who just met him I can feel it, and then I too have the HI." Tsuna started, Alaude frowns and then makes a gesture of frustration and ask her why.

Tsuna takes a good breathes and sip her tea. "Feelings can be chains that can restrain us, it's the case of Giotto-san. But is not the only thing that restrains him, did you know that there was a 5th member among the Sawada? His name was Sawada Tsunayoshi. It seems that he died in a mysterious accident more than 9 years ago now, at that time Giotto-san was in Italy and it seems he loved his little brother more than anything. "

The skylark thinks about this information and will let his subordinates do more research on this Tsunayoshi, but he understands her point.

"Regret," he said simply, she nodded in reply.

"Regret, a feeling of affliction one of the greatest chain that humans can have with love and hatred. In the environment where he lives, where the lie is omnipresent and the fact of overwhelming himself with the death of his younger brother does not help. If you ask me the question for 'the environment' then it is none other than his 'family', indeed you should already know the behaviour of his little brother don't you? Someone who wants the attention of all, a megalomaniac, loves to hurt people but it's not as if his parents do something or were not like that too. Giotto is the light and his 'family' is the darkness, they try to suppress the light, him or rather to manipulate him for a purpose or hide a truth like this famous accident 9 years ago."

Alaude wide-eyes and Tsuna rises. "Keep this for yourself if you reveal that now the little confidence he has gained it will fly like dust in the wind. Reborn and I will not win this confidence because it's not our role but it's up to you to do it. You and the rest of his Elements." She says, turning her back to Alaude.

He raised a brow confusedly.

"Yes you and the others, me and Reborn we are only guides but you, G, Asari, Lampo and Knuckle and the future Guardian Mist. When you'll all reunited you can make him more confident, stronger because you will grow at the expense of each other and then... Sky can't do anything without his Elements as the Element is lost without their Sky... You seem lost, leave that aside, and think about it another time, ok?" She asked, taking the cheesecake.

Alaude confused looking away.

"Where are you going?" He asks perplexedly, Tsuna looks amused.

"Must create an alibi for the next days no?" Says Tsuna smiling at the skylark who look dumbfound. When Alaude thinks of an alibi he would never think of being a henchman to carry bags shopping even less in a mall. But could not refuse even if he wanted because Tsuna could be very persuasive.

But at the height of his exasperation he seems to enjoy this day and the presence of Tsuna, he followed her in various shops such as a toy store, a bookstore, a grocery store, a jewellery store but he thought she would rather go to clothing stores he regretted it quickly enough. Indeed, the last boutiques were clothes shops and she stayed there for several hours and came out with several bags.

In the end, they settled down for a drink, Alaude wondered why bought toys, books, jewellery and clothes that are mostly for children and babies? Seeing the inquisitive air of Alaude, looking at the bags, she told him the reason.

"It's for the family. For children of the orphanage and the other family members for Christmas, you can say that I am far-sighted." She said cheerfully, he nodded understanding what she meant. In the end, they talked about the school or rather festival to which Tsuna was very interested (Alaude swear he saw stars in her eyes) she asked him if they do not do something like a competition or a concert.

He says no because he was too annoying and there crowding herbivores, Tsuna pout hearing this murmuring 'killer joy'. Then she began to sing Colors of Hasley, Alaude noticed that she sang very well.

When a car came to pick her up Alaude would have hoped for Curly I mean Vlad but was Isabella coming out and helped put the supplies in the car, Tsuna handed her the bag with the cheesecake in thanks for the day spent together and to exploit him a little today. Alaude looked at the car with a small smile on his lip and left to patrol his city.


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

"Speak"

 _"Thought"_

Tsuna walks with Fran who finally gets him out of the mansion, they roam the streets when they meet a child with an afro cut on the ground crying. Tsuna quickly approached the child and asks nicely if something wrong taking him in her arms.

"Lambo-san, 5 years from the Bovino Famiglia and have the mission to kill Reborn n°1 hitman!" Lambo cried introducing itself. Tsuna frowned at all the information she knows about the Bovino, Fran tells Lambo that he will not succeed. This one gets free from Tsuna's arms and says.

"You'll see! I'll do it!" And then runs into the alley. Tsuna looked at Fran disapproving what he did and then gives him a slap on the back of his head, he looks at her asking 'what I did', Tsuna rolls his eyes.

"Let's follow him, he must be going to the Sawada's residence." She said, starting to run, Fran doesn't want it tries to pout but fails miserably and starts following her.

In the Sawada explosions animated the tranquillity of this happy afternoon, Nobuyoshi insulted at Reborn who told him to continue to do his homework by pointing Leon to him. Nobuyoshi growls aback while Ieyasu watched the altercation nervously.

Why is Ieyasu in his brother's room? Simply because Reborn has decided that the brothers have to spend more time together doing their homework, but that does not please both.

(Giotto doesn't want to be with Reborn while Nobuyoshi clearly doesn't like his brother or Reborn) Reborn loses patience and hits Nobuyoshi with a mallet, this one insults Leon of nonentity-lizard.)

(Blasphemy! Insult our cute Leon!)

Reborn reprimanded him by replying that Leon is a chameleon and his most faithful partner, on the other hand, Giotto sighed disappointedly with the behaviour of his brother. Since Reborn came into the house, Nobuyoshi has become a disrespectful, selfish and malicious person to everyone except in front of classmates or in public.

He begins to see his brother on a new day, or rather the true personality of his brother. Reborn doesn't hesitate to double his training because he wanted to let die very good guardians like Hayato and Takeshi.

From the first day, Reborn decreed that he would sleep in Giotto's room even if it is small with the pretext if he sleeps with this kid he will kill him 'accidentally'.

This shows how is the relationship between Reborn and Nobuyoshi.

On the other hand, Reborn and Giotto get along, they can have quite a normal conversations, even if Giotto complains every time Reborn hit him saying a boss does not have to do this or that.

He sighs again, rubbing his head as he thinks of the blows he has received on his head, he turned his head towards the window. He sees a child in a cow suit and cuts off the bazooka, grenades and of guns in the tree.

"Lambo-san comes to kill you Reborn!" Reborn ignores him and continued to teach math at Nobuyoshi and returns the grenade to Lambo and exploding to his face.

Ieyasu moves quickly towards Lambo to see if he is not hurt, this one does not abound and throws a multitude of grenades. Nobuyoshi bawls Reborn to do something but this one tells him to focus on his homework by dodging the grenades and hit Lambo with a book on him. Lambo began to cry and introduced himself, Ieyasu tries to calm him but Nobuyoshi loses patience and throws Lambo out the window, shouting.

"Get out of my room whining loser!"

Tsuna POV

Arriving at the residence I saw Lambo falling from Nobuyoshi's room, I start running faster to catch him. By catching him I see some wounds here and there, I get angry releasing some KI. Suddenly I see Gio-nii come out of the house and frantically look around, then rush to see me and Lambo in my arms.

"Tsuna-chan what are you doing here? How is Lambo?" He asks quickly, Fran arrives breathless behind me and Lambo continued to cry in my arms.

"Lambo hush-hush, don't cry anymore, you're a big boy aren't you?" I say patting his hair, I notice he wipes his tears and looks at me with a big smile.

"Lambo-san is a big boy and big boy don't cry! Lambo-san loves oneesan!" He said, tapping his chest. I smiled.

"We should introduce ourselves first then Giotto-san will explain what happened." I said, giving a grape sweet to Lambo who taking it with a gleeful smile. After the presentations and explanations, I frowned, Reborn settles on Gio-nii's hair.

"Ciaossu Tsuna, why are you there?" He asked me. I explain what happened earlier then heal Lambo with the Flames of the Sun.

"Ah, he's a Bovino, did he have ties to Lampo?" Asked Giotto thoughtful.

"You know Lampo-nii? Show me Lampo-nii!" Lambo claims, fidgeting in Tsuna's arms, this one pinches his nose gently.

"Only if you're a good boy, okay?" She said motherly, Lambo calmed down and nodded obediently.

Gio-nii calls Lampo immediately to say that his brother is here while I and Fran are busy entertaining/playing with Lambo, in the corner I can see Reborn watching us smirking. I'm sure he's preparing a plan for me and Gio-nii to be in a couple.

" _Sorry Reborn but it is impossible we are brother and sister plus someone is already on Gio-nii, they will make a marvellous couple._ " I thought happy for the future couple.

Suddenly I hear the door open to reveal a beautiful woman with a cut and not the long hair as in the past. The matriarch, _"my mother"_ I thought bitterly looking at us in turn and then looks at me. I tensed, be on my guard in case but my intuition says that she will not discover anything of my real identity so I relax.

 _"Sure, she thinks I'm dead with my corpse at Estraeno ah!"_

"Ara would not be Ie-kun's girlfriend, she's beautiful a real princess!" She says, squealing like a fangirl.

Gio-nii turned red, Reborn smirks amused and Fran and I look at her indifferently only Lambo is confused. She invites us inside but I refused politely but with a tone of aggressivity, because we have things to do, she seems a little disappointed but understands. Reborn is watching me closely behind his fedora thinking about something, and Gio-nii who seems a little surprised by my answer.

 _"Was I too aggressive when I refused?"_ I wondered. Nana returned in the house to finish her cleaning, in front of the house we wait for Lampo to see what we will do with his brother. We discuss to pass the time until Nobuyoshi arrives to know why the three of us, me, Fran and Lambo remain there.

"What can it do to you?" Answered Fran back breaking a stick. Nobuyoshi unhappy that a kid younger than him, answer him like that, glares at him.

"This is my house I do what I want! And what is a trash like you can do? A kid following this slut should not be better." He mocked nonchalantly. Reborn and Ieyasu frowned extremely angry and eventually leaking killing intent hearing how he called Tsunahime, Nobuyoshi noticed that Fran is no longer there continues smirking.

"Ah! He ran away! What a coward!" He says. Suddenly a blade appeared at his throat revealing Fran visibly angry, Nobuyoshi scare retreats with a couple of steps.

"I don't care if you insult me or whatever but try to insult Tsuna-nee again, you will quickly have a glimpse of hell!" He threatened him releasing a strong KI. Nobuyoshi pisses in his pants trembling with fear, I chuckled hugging him by behind. "Fran drops it, he's not worth it." I said, sighing.

Fran retracts slowly leaving Nobuyoshi running inside the house with a face full of hatred. After he left Gio-nii apologized to us but I told him that it was not to him to apologize, after a few minutes Lampo arrived breathlessly.

Lambo throws himself on the face of his brother crying and shouting his name, I find it pleasant to see their interaction. After they have calmed down Lampo starts the conversation with a serious face.

"Well, why are you here Lambo?" Asked his brother holding his brother in his arms.

"The boss asked me to kill Reborn so I could be the next boss." Says Lambo and recounts what happened in his big brother's arms. Lampo and I frowned understand who really is 'the boss' he talked.

"Why would he want to a 5-year-old kid to do that?" Exclaimed Gio-nii indignant to send a child to kill someone, Lampo bites his lips. I replied instead of Lampo seeing how he held Lambo protectively.

"To get rid of him." I answered under my bangs, Lambo hugs tightly Lampo and Reborn titled his fedora always with expressionless eyes.

"The boss, our father hates Lambo." Lampo comments, lowering his head, Gio-nii is shocked to hear that.

"The Boss of the Bovino Famiglia had two wives, the first Lampo's mother came from another Famiglia was nothing less than a political wedding. The second woman, Lambo's mother with whom he had a romantic relationship, died after giving birth of her son, then the sad boss of losing the woman of his life is convinced that it's Lambo's fault she's dead." I explained calmly hiding my emotions thinking how it's so much human way thinking to do that.

"But it's not Lambo's fault if she died!" Shouted Gio-nii.

"It's true but humanity is complex maybe he did not want Lambo or because Mafia is a cruel world when you find something you love and lose it's because of someone... but now what do we do? Who will keep Lambo? "I ask looking at them each in turn.

"Lampo can't keep him, he lives in a student complex, if he stays here Mama would not see any inconvenience but with Baka-Nobu..." Reborn offered, everyone remains silent, suddenly I have an idea.

"I can keep him if you want but not now, for a week we have... stuff to do and we will not be there. So he could stay a week with the Sawada what do you think Lambo, Lampo? "I propose to the Bovino brothers if they agree by the term.

Lampo scratched his head then looks at his younger brother who asks him to accept, he sighs.

"Tsunahime you are a nice girl and I know you would not hurt Lambo, moreover it looks like he really likes you and behaves behind you so I can entrust him to you." Say Lampo to me with a little smile. I smile when I hear the compliment without realizing the blush on their faces.

"Tsuna, you said you would not be there for a week, why?" Asked Reborn curious, I simply answer him. "Famiglia stuff."

After our arrangement Fran and I leave to continue our walk, "Are you really going to keep him Tsu-nee?" Asked Fran eyeing at me curiously.

I nodded.

"Do you really want me to leave him in the Sawada residence? And then I feel deep inside me that we have a connection as we have harmonized but it's as if we had already met before. I have the same feeling with Hayato, Takeshi, Ryohei and Kyoya but at the same time, I really want to protect them like I don't want to lose them... again." I say looking at the sky thinking about the feeling of deja vu growing in my chest.


End file.
